Book 1: Breaking the Ice Remake
by Sweethalo90
Summary: This is a remake of the first book of the Breaking the Ice series. Feel free to leave a review and I hope you enjoy it! Kind of the same plot, just better than the old one I made. My grammar sucked at the time, but it's better now. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Book 1: Breaking the Ice Prologue

Me: Hey! What's up? Well, I almost forgot I was going to work on my remake for the first book. I made a few changes to it. I worked on this a long time ago. So this is going to be a really short prologue. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A beautiful young female weasel stood in the ankle-deep snow at her mother's grave. She had snow white fur dappled with black spots, black shoulder-length hair, and cerulean eyes. She was standing there, mourning and singing sad songs for her loss. A few minutes later, her eyes widened. "Oh, shoot! I'm going to get a beating! Mommy, I have to go." With that, she quickly told her mother that she loved her then dashed through the snow in the direction of her home.<p>

Once she got there, she saw her horror standing in front of her. Her twin sister was standing behind the man. She had the same fur color and spot color as her, same hair color and length, but she had hazel eyes instead of blue. Her name was Roxanne. She stared at her, Rosalina, with worry and anxiety. After a moment of silence, the male asked her angrily with a death glare, "Where were you?"

Rosalina flinched at how loud his voice was when he asked her this. Shaking, she replied, "I-I w-w-was j-j-just p-p-p-paying m-m-mom a v-visit. I-I-I'm s-s-sorry."

The male weasel sneered, "Sorry doesn't cut it." He turned around to Roxanne and commanded, "You go to your room! I need to teach this accident a lesson." The she-weasel gave her sister a sympathetic look before running into the room they shared. Roxanne covered her ears with a small whimper.

"T-Tim, p-p-please d-d-don't d-d-do this." Rosalina begged, stuttering nervously. She was too scared to back away from him. She knew that if she did, he'd do more damage to her than he was already planning on giving her.

"Shut up!" Tim snapped while pushing her against the wall harshly. She grunted loudly then yelped when Tim's hand smacked her across the face, leaving a red mark on her cheek. Rosalina felt tears beginning to fill her eyes. She was too late to stop them from falling down her face.

"Tim, s-s-stop. P-p-p-please!" The helpless she-weasel begged again while sobbing.

"I said shut up!" He yelled while beating her with his fists.

Rosalina fell to the ground and landed on her side. She sobbed as she was getting kicked by this monster they have to call their step-dad. Tim continued to beat her. Rosalina's cries got louder and louder with each kick and punch thrown at her. A cry of pain escaped her throat as Tim slashed her arm, creating a good-sized gash on her arm. The smell of blood made Rosalina nearly faint. Not only that, but her step-father was still beating her.

"You were an accident right from the start! Your real father never loved you! You're the reason why your mother is dead!" Tim yelled at her while kicking her again.

From Rosalina and Roxanne's room, Rosalina's twin watched from her room and stared teary-eyed at her vulnerable sister being abused by that monster. She looked up at the cave ceiling and started praying desperately. While she was doing so, she kept hearing her sister's pleas to stop, her sobs, and her screams of pain. It was breaking her heart into a million of pieces. She felt miserable for hearing these sounds every night. Suddenly, she heard silence.

Back in the entrance area, Tim had Rosalina held by her scruff. The beaten-down she-weasel whimpered in fear as his face got close to hers. He growled, "Don't you ever get home late again. If you do, there's going to be more hell to pay." He threw Rosalina down on the ground shamelessly. Rosalina shook like a leaf as he began to laugh evilly at her defenseless form that lay before him.

She watched as Tim walked into his room, which was across from the room her and her sister shared. After she stared at nothing for a long time, Rosalina began to pant heavily and went to the nearest puddle of water to look at the damage. She gasped in horror. She had scratches, cuts, and bad bruises all over her arms, legs, and a nasty bruise that was on her cheek, not to mention the still-bleeding gash on her right arm.

Roxanne came out of their room and made a bee-line sprint towards her sister. She wrapped her arms around her sister and asked while sobbing, "Are you all right?" She looked at all the wounds on her sister and whispered, "Oh, look at you. Rosalina, we have to get out of here. I can't take this anymore. Let me look at you for a moment."

Then, Roxanne pulled her sister back and gasped at what she saw. Unfortunately, there was damage on her sides and back. She saw long scratch marks running down her back and more nasty bruises on her sides and waist. Rosalina quickly escaped Roxanne's grasp to keep her from looking at the work that has been done by their step-dad. She began to wash the blood off her fur by getting inside the puddle and scrubbing the crimson liquid off her until it seemed to go away.

Once she was finished, Rosalina sighed sadly, "If we leave, we'll get in trouble. We're his slaves, Roxanne. We can't leave."

"But I'm tired of seeing you getting beaten by that monster. We have to do what's right for us. And that thing that we have to do now is to get away from here." Rosalina gave her sister an objecting expression. Roxanne sighed and tried to convince her sister some more.

"Well, how do you expect us to escape from here without getting caught?" Rosalina asked. Her eyes widened when her sister pulled her close to her and whispered in her ear. She noted that she had a plan. She listened carefully to every word her sister spoke. After she was done, Roxanne whispered, "Trust me on this one, sis."

"Are you sure it will work?" Her sister asked with a hint of anxiety in her tone. Roxanne nodded with a positive smile. The smile gave Rosalina a somewhat reassuring feeling. Rosalina tried to smile back then walked with her sister into their room and lay down on the hard cave floor.

Roxanne lay down next to her sister and whispered, "Goodnight, sis."

"Goodnight, Roxanne." Rosalina replied tiredly. She snuggled closer to her twin, burying her face into Roxanne's shoulder. This made the hazel-eyed female smile softly and she wrapped her arms around Rosalina, holding her close.

Last, but not least, they said in unison, "Goodnight, mom." With that, they closed their eyes and slept the rest of the night away.

* * *

><p>Me: I told you this was going to be a short prologue. I'll try to make the other chapters longer before I update them. In the meantime, I'm going to work on chapter one. I'll see ya'll shortly!<p>

Sweethalo90 :D


	2. Chapter 1

Book 1: Breaking the Ice Chapter 1

Me: Hi! I'm back. Well, I tried to make this chapter as long as I could get it to be. I have done nothing all day. Crappy Spring Break, beside the fact I went to see the Hunger Games with my friends. Well, hopefully summer break will be better. Anyway, sorry got out of topic. Yeah, I'll shut up once again. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" Tim's voice rang from his room to the girls' room. Rosalina quickly woke up and made a mad dash out of the room with Roxanne doing the same. They stood shoulder-to-shoulder with their backs straight. They had learned the hard way that they had to stand like this every time their step-father told them to wake up. Rosalina got beaten up and Tim did animal kingdom knows what to Roxanne.<p>

They watched as Tim waltzed out of his room and into the entrance area. "Morning, girls." He yawned softly. Rosalina and Roxanne replied with syrupy, anxious voices, "Good morning, Tim."

The male looked at the two with a sneer before announcing, "Today's going to be a busy day for me. Not only me, but for you two girls will be busy as well."

"We'll be ready for it." Roxanne said positively.

"I haven't told you what you what you were going to do yet, idiot." He glared at her angrily. Roxanne slowly cowered behind Rosalina, who gave her a reassuring gaze as she did this. Their attention was undivided by the sound of Tim clearing his throat. They looked at him, ready for him to tell them what they needed to do.

Finally, he said, "This cave needs to be tidy before I get home tonight. I'm going to be running a lot of errands. If this cave isn't clean by the time I get home, you can forget about supper. Is that understood? "

"Can play outside once we're done?" Rosalina asked. Roxanne thought she was just being cute, but she saw that she meant it. Rosalina loved to play outdoors in the snow when she was a kit and she still did. They were both startled at the sound of Tim's cruel laughter.

"Ha! How old are you? Sixteen? And you're asking to go outside like a naïve child? Wow. Well, here's your answer. Neither of you should place a foot outside this den anymore. After what happened last night, I decided that you should stay away from the outdoors." Tim sneered at the cerulean-eyed female.

Rosalina looked down at her feet then muttered, "Oh." Roxanne placed a comforting paw on her shoulder, making Rosalina smile slightly. After a moment of silence, Tim left the cave without another word spoken and left the she-weasels by themselves. Roxanne turned her head to face Rosalina and gave her a smirk. Confused by this, Rosalina asked, "What?"

"This is our chance, sis!" Roxanne said in an enthusiastic tone.

"But Tim told us to stay in here!" Rosalina argued.

"Who cares?"

"I do!"

"It's not like he's going to care. He doesn't even love us. So, let's go!" Roxanne pointed out to her.

"Sis, we have to stay here. I don't want to have another beating like the one from last night. I'm scared, Roxanne." Rosalina whimpered while her body trembled in fear.

Roxanne sighed sympathetically, "Rose, this is exactly what I'm talking about. Look what Tim has done to you. He's made you as helpless and vulnerable as a saber-tooth's prey. Listen, we'll be okay. We have to do what's right for us. Remember?" Rosalina nodded slightly before turning her face to the side and kept her gaze averted.

Roxanne sighed again before suggesting, "How about this? We'll leave tonight when Tim's asleep. How's that?" She smiled approvingly when her sister nodded in agreement then hugged her tightly. She happily hugged her back and muttered, "Then, it's official. We're leaving tonight."

"Yes." Rosalina agreed. _This could end badly, but I have confidence in my sister's plan. She's much braver than I am. I wish I had the guts to have an escape plan. What could go wrong? Oh, yeah, Tim probably would wake and see us outside our rooms when we should be sleeping and he'd kill us! Calm down, Rosalina, calm down. Maybe we'll make out alive._ Rosalina felt her twin's arms release their grip on her and quickly changed her worried expression to a relaxed one.

Once they finally pulled away from their hug, they started to tidy up the cave. They made their poor excuses for beds, swept the cave floor and got rid of any cobwebs with their tails. They made the den look decent in under fifteen minutes before doing their own thing. Roxanne smiled softly and giggled a bit as she watched Rosalina dance gracefully around the room.

_Sis is a really great dancer, just like our mother. She was a wonderful mom. I wish she were here to see this. She'd be proud of her._ Roxanne thought with tears glazing her hazel eyes. Luckily, the tears didn't fall and Roxanne continued to watch her sister dance without worrying about a thing.

Thirteen hours passed and the girls were all tuckered out and they were "sleeping" in their room. Suddenly, they heard the sound of Tim's footsteps from outside then to their room. Rosalina heard him whisper in a cold voice, "Goodnight."

While they waited for him to go to his room, Roxanne gave her sister the signal to get up. Rosalina did exactly that and looked around the den to see if the coast was clear. Smiling approvingly, she grabbed her sister's paw in hers and tiptoed out of their room. Before Rosalina knew it, she tripped over her tail and landed with a loud yelp.

Roxanne looked around anxiously. She let out a small sigh of relief, her wince disappearing from her face. "Sis, please be careful." She whispered to her clumsy twin sister. Rosalina blushed in embarrassment before she let her hazel-eyed sister help her off the ground. They were making good progress until they heard a low growl escape from Tim's room. _Oh no. _The twins thought as they heard their step-dad's footsteps.

"What are you two doing in here?" Tim asked angrily. His upper torso was leaning against the entrance of his bedroom with a scowl. He was waiting for an answer.

Roxanne hid Rosalina behind her and looked over at Tim to see a scowl on his face. Rosalina and Roxanne looked at each other and tried to think of an excuse. Rosalina jumped when Roxanne snapped her fingers then answered, "We were just making sure nothing was out of place." Tim rolled his red-brown eyes and crossed his arms at his chest.

"Really?" He asked skeptically with the scowl still on his face. The twin she-weasels knew that he didn't fall for that excuse, but they just kept it up and nodded their heads. "Do you think I'm oblivious to think you were going to do that? I know what you two are up to. You're trying to escape, aren't you?"

Frozen in their spots, Rosalina and Roxanne shook their heads side-to-side. "I'm not an idiot, you accidents." Tim growled menacingly at them. As he got closer to the twins, the girls backed away, holding on to each other with every step they took. His rust-colored eyes stared into their souls. If looks could kill, Rosalina and Roxanne would already be dead in their spots.

Scared out of her mind, Rosalina asked her sister in a whisper, "What do we do now?"

"We run!" Roxanne grabbed Rosalina's paw in hers as they made a bee-line sprint out of the cave. The cerulean-eyed she-weasel was taken by surprise and screamed when Roxanne started dragging her.

"Oh, no you don't!" Tim shouted before running after them.

"This is your fault!" Roxanne snapped at Rosalina as they continued to run. They ran through the snow as fast as they could, panting like a pack of dogs. Rosalina waited until she got close enough to Roxanne to ask her to repeat what she had just said. With an irritated growl, Roxanne repeated that it was her twins' fault for getting them caught.

Rosalina's cerulean eyes widened in shock then snapped back, "My fault? I was so scared and nervous that I accidentally tripped over my tail! I can't help it!" Roxanne ignored her angry reply and kept on running. She gripped her sister's paw in hers to help her keep up. They continued running through the snow. Rosalina's body was screaming at her to stop running, but when she saw how close Tim was getting to them, she kept on running as fast as she could. This time, Rosalina was dragging Roxanne. She didn't want to be the first weasel for Tim to catch.

Suddenly, she heard Roxanne scream. Rosalina turned her head and gasped at what she saw. Tim had caught her twin sister. She watched as her sister fought to escape his grasp. She was about to turn around and save her, but Roxanne screamed, "Save yourself, sis!"

Rosalina nodded and continued to run. She could have sworn she heard a male grunt and Roxanne yelp. She turned her head again to see Roxanne running after her, trying to catch up. "What did you do?" Rosalina asked her sister between pants.

"I kicked him where it hurts." She replied while laughing tiredly. Rosalina rolled her eyes at Roxanne. _New thing I learned from my sister: whenever a menacing male has a hold of you, kick him where the sun doesn't shine. _With that thought, she started to giggle, even though now was not the time to be laughing while they were being pursued.

Soon, Roxanne gasped then yelled to her sister, "Sis, run over to that ice field over there! Tim won't take the risk of possibly falling through the ice!" Doing what she was told, Rosalina ran over to the ice field with Roxanne following behind. Once they got farther away from Tim, they taunted, "What's wrong, Tim? Are you too much of a coward to come get us?"

The male glared at them. "Of course I'm not! However, I think this is the end of the line for you two. Have a nice fall!" Tim grabbed a wide snow-covered stick and stabbed it into the ice. Rosalina grabbed Roxanne's arm in fear as the ice began to crack from the small dent Tim created and it was beginning to crack underneath their feet. Eventually, the ice broke from underneath them and they fell through the ice, screaming loudly.

"Well, this is it! I just want you to know that you are the best twin sister I could ever ask for!" Roxanne yelled to Rosalina with tears filling her eyes.

"You're the best ever!" Rosalina replied. The twins held on to each other's paws as they continued to fall. They had stopped screaming now and their eyes were closed tightly. The twins were waiting to hit the ground hard enough to crush their bones and skulls. Instead, they survived the fall. They landed on the hard, dirty ground. The last thing Rosalina and Roxanne saw before falling unconscious were a lot of green and a few dinosaurs. Then, everything went black.

* * *

><p>Me: Yep, I know. Before you think I'm rushing this, I'll tell you it's going to be while before they meet Buck. I'm kind of switching things up on the remake. It'll still be good, I hope. Well...I guess there's nothing else to talk about. Feel free to leave a review. Until next time!<p>

Sweethalo90 :D


	3. Chapter 2

Book 1: Breaking the Ice Chapter 2

Hey! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry that I haven't uploaded in so long! I've been worried about Internet Censorship bills (CISPA and ACTA) over the summer that I was too scared to upload anything, including the fanfictions I said I was going to publish. Now, I'm busy in high school, so that's another thing. Since I haven't uploaded all summer, I hope this makes up for it. I do hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own anything except my OCs.

* * *

><p>Three hours passed and the girls were still unconscious. Well, one of them was now. Rosalina groaned softly and tried to regain her eyesight. Once she did, she almost freaked out. She stared at all the dinosaurs that were eyeing them menacingly. Quickly, she got up and nudged her sister gently with her foot.<p>

"Sis, wake up." Rosalina whispered worriedly. Roxanne groaned a bit before asking, "What happened?"

"We fell. And, you might want to look at our surroundings and see where we are now." Rosalina advised her sister. Roxanne sat frozen stiff as she looked around. All around them they saw lush green foliage, huge dinosaurs, some kind of flying dinos gliding through the air, and danger. After taking all of the place in, she screamed loudly and hid behind Rosalina.

The girls embraced each other as they looked at the dinosaurs' hungry and curious faces. "S-sis, where a-are w-we?" Rosalina asked her sister nervously. Roxanne stood still in silence. Her muscles were tense and her jaw dropped in awe. She was in some kind of trance. No, she was not in a trance, but in a shock. Never had they seen such a place.

"I-I don't r-really know?" Roxanne replied in a calm voice. Rosalina whimpered in fear when the dinosaurs were getting closer to them. Thinking fast, Roxanne told Rosalina that on a count of three, they would run in between one of the dinosaurs' legs and make a break for it. However, Rosalina had enough of her sister's plans.

She asked fiercely, "Sis, your last plan almost got us killed and now you're coming up with another plan that'll kill us both? Are you suicidal?"

"No! Look, do you want to die? No! Now, let's do this! One….two….three!" Before Rosalina could reject more, Roxanne already went ahead of her and slid in between a long-necked dinosaur's legs, surprising her sister and the other dinosaurs around her. Rosalina whimpered.

_Mom, if I don't make it, be expecting me. _With what she thought would be her last thought in her life, she ran through the same legs Roxanne slid through. She made it to the other side and now she and Roxanne were running for their lives. Some dinosaurs just shrugged and let the females get away. Some just went back to what they were doing previously. Others decided to give chase.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a male weasel with a single blue eye, red-brown fur with spots, a knife in hand, and an eye patch over his right eye, was searching for his rival when something caught his eye. He jumped from a tree branch and swung on a vine to get to a lower branch to get a better look. What he saw slightly surprised him.<p>

He saw two females of his species running for dear life. He turned his head a bit to see what they were running away from. Three dinosaurs were pursuing the teenage weasels, but the girls didn't seem to notice them, for they were just trying to find somewhere safe to hide. Maybe the female next to other one told her not to look behind her and she listened. Whatever the theory, he was going to help them.

* * *

><p>Rosalina and Roxanne hid behind the foliage after they fled the danger they were in. They shook in fear and whimpered silently. "That was too close." Rosalina said, panting heavily. Her twin nodded her head in agreement. They relaxed for a while, washing their faces by a tiny stream they found as they walked further into the jungle.<p>

Everything was so different compared to the atmosphere back home. They had to fend for themselves, but that wasn't a problem back home. Here, however, they had to go through danger and possible death to get the things they needed. Roxanne assumed they were safe for now, so she and Rosalina set out to find food. Luckily, they were in a great area. So far, nothing came around to kill them.

Rosalina found an assortment of berries from blueberries to a variety of other berries while Roxanne caught some fish with her paws and quick wits. While they were settling down, Rosalina couldn't help but be very confused. First, they were nearly killed twice, and now they were safe from harm for a while. She didn't want to trouble her sister by telling her about her observations, so she kept quiet.

* * *

><p>The one-eyed male weasel, Buckminster, or as he liked to be called, Buck, lost sight of the two she-weasels that were running away from dinosaurs earlier. "Where's Roger when ya' need him?" Buck thought aloud. Part of him told him he could search for the girls tomorrow, but the other part him told him he needed to find them before it got they were dinosaur food.<p>

It was way too dangerous to be out in the middle of the night knowing there were dinosaurs that preferred to hunt at night. If he didn't find the girls before dark, they probably wouldn't make it to see another morning. The image of two dead, torn-apart, bloody female weasels disturbed him a lot. Not wanting this to be their fate, he rushed find the girls by using his senses and finding their tracks, if any.

* * *

><p>Rosalina and Roxanne had finished their meal and they were now huddled next to each other. Roxanne held Rosalina in her arms as she slept. It had been a long night for them already. It was understandable that Rosalina was exhausted from all the running and screaming her and Roxanne had been doing. Roxanne rested her head on top of her sister's, waiting for more danger to come.<p>

* * *

><p>Buck's senses led him to a spot in the foliage where he thought he smelled flowers and cinnamon. <em>I must be getting close. <em>He thought to himself. The more he kept walking, the stronger the females' scents became. He made the shrubs and ferns rustle. When he did that, he could have sworn he heard someone gasp.

Roxanne told her sister to wake up. Rosalina gave Roxanne a concerned look before she heard the same noise her sister did. She hid behind the hazel-eyed she-weasel, afraid that it could be another dinosaur making their way to where they were. She didn't want to die, even though Tim said the world would be better off without her and Roxanne. It hurt her every time he said things like that to them, but she learned to get used to it.

Then, they heard a male voice say in a British/Australian accent, "Show yourselves." The she-weasels didn't obey, for they were too scared and nervous to see who the stranger was. Roxanne held her twin tightly. Whoever this mammal was, she wasn't going to risk revealing themselves to someone they didn't know. What if the guy was a serial killer for Pete's sake? Animal kingdom forbid if he were a cannibal. Roxanne thought she was being too anxious and stopped thinking up such nonsense.

Rosalina got out of the female's embraced to timidly peek through the foliage to see a male weasel's face staring back at her. She admitted that seeing him almost startled her, but she didn't want to say that in front of him or Roxanne. With a shaky breath, she whimpered, "P-p-please d-d-d-don't hurt u-us."

"Hurt you? Ha! I'm no' going ta' hurt you, lass. Come on out." The male smiled as he walked over to where they were hiding and held his paw in front of them. Roxanne was the next one to peek through the leaves to see who Rosalina was talking to. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her sister's paw in hers and walked out of the brush.

The stranger gently grabbed Rosalina's other paw then smiled at her and her sister. The she-weasels gasped when he put his knife down on the ground and started to sniff them. Rosalina tried not to panic while Roxanne growled lowly at him. Who did he think he was, sniffing them like a hungry sabre-tooth tiger? She had an urge to smack him right then and there, but she declined. He might be their only hope to get them home. Once he was done, he introduced himself.

Feeling somewhat comforted by his attitude, Roxanne waved then introduced herself and her sister. "Uh, hello. I'm Roxanne and this is my twin sister, Rosalina. We're so sorry we came here like this. You see, we were trying to get away from our abusive step-father. I was so tired of seeing my sister getting beaten by him every night, and I told my sister to glide through an ice field because our step-father was too much of a coward to risk falling through the ice. Then, next thing we knew, the ice cracked, we fell, and now we're here."

Buck looked at them with a little bit of sympathy in his gaze. "Do you mind if I take a look at your sister?" He asked, wanting to help in some way.

"As long as you don't molest her or something, you may." Roxanne agreed.

Buck just shook his head with a chuckle then replied reassuringly, "I'm no' that kind of guy, lass. Don't worry about that."

"Let's take a look at ya'." He said to Rosalina before helping her sit down. He began to look at the cuts, gashes, and bruises on her arms and legs, taking in all the damage that was done.

"Hm. I see why you didn't want me ta hurt you, even though you know now that I'm no' going to. I'm so sorry you had ta go through all of this." Buck looked up at Rosalina to see tears in her eyes. Rosalina realized that he noticed her tear-glazed eyes and quickly dried them up.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed before averting her gaze, embarrassed. Buck saw the hurt and anxiety in her eyes. He couldn't blame her for feeling so depressed and scared. He pressed his ears against his head as the she-weasel began to cry softly.

Roxanne sat down beside her sister then explained, "This is what I have to hear after Tim finishes his dirty work. If he was really ticked off at her, he would yell at her and start slapping her. Then, if he's mad for no reason or if she was late, he just goes off on her and start hitting her with his fists and kicking her hard on the side when she's on the ground. After he's done, every night, I hear my sister scream and sob in her sleep. And it's every night."

Buck looked at her in shock. _This Tim guy sounds like a guy that no one should mess with. _He thought to himself after hearing this. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke up, "Gosh, you two have it bad. I'm so sorry you two had ta go through all the abuse."

"Oh, don't be sorry. It's fine." Rosalina lied. Buck was in utter shock. Two beautiful twin sisters that are being abused, except he wasn't so sure about the hazel-eyed one, and having to suffer from it twenty-four/ seven, and Rosalina just comes out and says that it okay when, really, it wasn't. He felt bad for them.

Suddenly, a blood-curdling roar was heard from a distance, causing Buck to snap out of his train of thought and the girls to embrace each other. Rosalina looked up at Buck only to see a smirk on his face. Rosalina hid behind Roxanne like she did so many times tonight.

"What are you grinning about?" Roxanne asked him in a patient tone. She didn't want to sound rude or anything.

"Rudy's nearby," He replied. That's when the she-weasels saw his sapphire blue eye widen. He said quickly, "Come on. Let's find a safe place ta camp."

Then, he turned to Rosalina and added, "Once we do, I'm going ta find some stuff ta heal those nasty scratches of yours."

"Oh, you really don't have to do that."

"But, if I don't, they might get infected. We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"I just don't want to be a burden to you. Really, you don't have to do this. I'll be all right." Rosalina felt the heat of embarrassment after she said that. Buck placed a paw on her shoulder, being careful not to hurt her, for that she had scratches on the back of her shoulders. He wanted to be careful with the beat-up girl. He'd hate it if he made her wince.

Finding his words, he sighed, "Lass, you're no' going ta be a burden ta me at all. I'm happy ta' do it." Rosalina stared him in the eye to see if he was being sincere. He was. She sighed in defeat and agreed.

"Right, then. We should get goin'." Buck muttered to them while he bent down to get his knife off the ground.

The twin she-weasels eyed the weapon nervously and anxiously once Buck had his knife in his hand. The male seemed to realize this and reassured them, "Don't worry. I only use this thing fo' protection, hunting, and exedra. I'm no' going ta kill you, if that's wot you were thinking."

"Oh. We knew that." Roxanne said sarcastically after she and her sister sighed in relief. Luckily, Buck didn't hear what she just said. He just told the girls to follow him and to not run off, which he thought they wouldn't do so because they know better and are mature for their age. Well, they could be a little childish, but they were mature when they wanted to be.

Roxanne knew that she and her sister could trust their new acquaintance, but she couldn't help but feel a bit overprotective over her sister, for she thought that he would hurt her or put her in extreme danger. She could only hope for the best and think of the positives at this time.

As for Rosalina, she was a nervous wreck, but she tried her best not to express it. Obviously, she's never seen this weasel before, and she was afraid that he would do something bad to her and her sister. But that was before they got acquainted a little. Now, she knew that they would be fine and everything would be okay, now that they found Buck.

So, here they were, in mix of emotions after falling into a dinosaur-populated world and meeting an accented male weasel as well, and now they were on a quest to get back to the Ice Age.

* * *

><p>Happy? I know I am! I missed you all! Again, I apologize for not uploading all summer. I do hope this makes up for it. Expect more very soon. Bye!<p>

Sweethalo90 :D


	4. Chapter 3

Book 1: Breaking the Ice Chapter 3

Hi! Told ya' you would see another chapter very soon. Not much to say here, but enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>After thirty minutes of walking, they finally found a safe place to camp. Rosalina looked at her surroundings while Roxanne looked at the ground. The both of them jumped at Buck's voice breaking the silence.<p>

"Girls, you two stay here. I'm going ta get some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Roxanne raised an eyebrow with her paws on her hips. Rosalina gave her sister a warning glare, her cerulean eyes telling her to not have an attitude with him. Roxanne smiled apologetically before giving her twin sister a gentle kiss on the forehead. This made their guide smile.

Buck answered, "Just some firewood and some things ta heal those scratches on Rosy." Rosalina smiled at the childhood nickname he called her. Her mother used to call her Rosy when she was a little kit. Memories of her mother flooded in her mind, bringing tears to Rosalina's eyes, though she didn't know if they were happy tears or mourning tears. Her lips twisted into a grin. She tried not to cry more than she already had, but she failed miserably.

Rosalina smiled at Buck with tears in her eyes. That obviously didn't go unnoticed by him. "'Ay, are you all right, lass?" Buck asked her in concern.

Laughing softly, she replied, "Yeah. I'm all right. It's just that, when you called me Rosy, it reminded me of how my mother would always call me that, and sometimes Rose."

Roxanne's hazel eyes began to fill up with tears when her sister said that. Her sister was so adorable and as fragile as glass. There were times where Rosalina actually made her cry with her soft, scared voice, and there were also times where she got annoyed at her for sounding too anxious. Other than that, she really loved Rosalina as a sister. Finding her voice, she smiled with a sniff, "I remember that. I also remember that she used to call me Roxie, even though I never really liked the nickname. I accepted it anyway."

Buck smiled at the new information. _So, their mother gave them nicknames. How cute. _He thought with a small chuckle. He quickly remembered that he had to get the stuff to make firewood and heal Rosalina's wounds. Clearing his throat, Buck said, "All right, I really have ta go. I'll be right back."

He turned to leave, but was stopped by Rosalina. "Wait! What if something dangerous comes along?" She asked nervously.

Buck just gave her a reassuring smile and responded, "Don't worry about that. We're far from danger. Nothin' ta worry about." Rosalina nodded then watched as he walked through the foliage, leaving the girls to themselves for a while.

Once Buck was out of their sight, Roxanne looked at her sister with a smile. Rosalina happily smiled back. "I think we'll get along great with Buck. He's been very nice." She beamed at her sister with a slight shrug. Roxanne still didn't really trust Buck. So far, he hasn't been acting suspicious, just…crazy.

Roxanne replied with an insecure feeling, "I don't know. I think he's just being friendly so he can do something to us." Rosalina gaped at her. _Why does she think that? _She thought, shocked out of her mind. Rosalina assumed that maybe her sister was in her worried and protective mode. Sighing softly, she placed a reassuring paw on her sister's shoulder.

"Look at me, Roxanne," Rosalina told her twin. She did as she was asked. Nodding approvingly, she continued, "Buck isn't going to do anything bad to us. I can already tell that he is a caring guy. I could tell by the way he looked at us when we explained why we are down here. He was sweet enough to take us with him. Shoot, he was even nice enough to heal me, even though I didn't want him to worry about those cuts and all that good stuff."

Roxanne let her ears droop down behind her head as she heaved a stressed sigh. "Rosalina, don't be so naïve. He's just trying to get to us." She shook her head. Rosalina was surprised that her sister thought she was being naïve, which she wasn't.

Using her smart-alecky tone, which Rosalina rarely used, she asked, "How do you know if he's using the fake kindness thing with us? Could you tell if he was truly kind or just being false with the kindness? Once you figure that out, get back to me, would ya'?"

Rosalina turned on her heel and walked away from Roxanne, leaving her gaping. _I think I just got sassed by my sister. Whoa! That's rare. _She thought, still amazed by what just happened. She stood where she was for a few minutes before laughing.

Rosalina turned her head by the sound of her sister's loud cackling. Her left eye twitched slightly and she grinned sheepishly. "What's so funny?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Roxanne answered while laughing, "Wow! That's the first time you have sassed me. That was amazing!" She gasped for air then continued laughing.

"Wot's your sister laughing about?" Buck's voice rang out from behind the foliage. Rosalina quickly turned around to see Buck carrying different kinds of herbs, a stick, a bowl-looking stone, and firewood. She noticed he was struggling keeping everything in his grasp. _Well, he was nice enough to help us. I might just have to do something in return. _Rosalina thought.

Smiling, she walked over to him and offered kindly, "Do you need help with that?"

"You don't have ta, lass." He grunted. Just before he could catch a plant from falling, everything fell out of Buck's arms. "Nevermind." He muttered with a tired sigh. Rosalina chuckled softly and got down on her knees and helped Buck pick up the stuff he brought.

After they got everything together, Buck thanked Rosalina for helping him. "No problem. Since you wanted to heal me, I thought maybe I should do something nice back." She said with a smile. Buck returned the smile with a lopsided grin.

Then, Rosalina placed a paw at her temple and shook her head, for that her sister was still laughing, but this time, she had tears in her eyes. She placed the firewood in the middle of their campsite and helped Buck set the herbs and tools on the ground before walking towards her sister.

"Roxanne, shut up!" She snapped at her while shaking her shoulders rapidly.

"I'm having a laugh attack! I can't breathe!" Roxanne screeched as she fell to the ground in a laughing heap. While Rosalina tried to stop Roxanne's laugh attack, Buck watched them from behind, chuckling and shaking his head as he watched the two.

It took thirty minutes for Rosalina to shut Roxanne up, and now her twin sister was sleeping near the campfire Buck made while Rosalina went through all the trouble trying to calm Roxanne. Rosalina sighed through her nose and shook her head. Buck smiled at the exhausted she-weasel and asked, "Why was your sister laughing?"

"She was shocked that I "sassed" her. Trust me when I tell you this. It's rare that I sass anybody." Rosalina explained with slight giggle. Buck chuckled before remembering that he had to heal her.

"All right, lass, let's get those cuts of yours cleaned up." He carefully helped her sit down on a nearby stone and brought the plants over to where she was sitting.

The first plant he reached for was a yellow flower that had a green-orange stem and had a good-sized orange center with a small, dark violet cone sticking up in the middle of the center of the flower. Rosalina tilted her head at it and asked, "Not to sound like a smart mouth, but how will a flower heal me?"

"Some flowers have a use as medicine. I've lived down here fo' so long, that I know wot kind of plant ta use wheneva I would hurt myself. It's kind of interesting to think that flowers would have some kind of use." Buck explained to her while squeezing some kind of liquid out of it.

Rosalina looked at the indigo liquid skeptically before asking, "Will this sting?"

"It'll burn fo' a few minutes. No' long at all. Now, let me see your arms." Rosalina did as she was told. Buck rubbed the liquid into his paws before gently applying it on Rosalina's cuts and scratches.

Buck's patient whimpered in pain as her arms started to burn badly once the sap started to work its magic. Rosalina jumped when she heard Buck gasp. She turned her head and saw Buck staring at her exposed cuts and scratches on her back. That's when she almost started to cry.

She whispered while biting her lip, "Don't worry about those, Buck. You can heal those some other time."

Buck looked into her cerulean eyes. They were filled with sadness, fear, confusion, and a very little pinch of hope. Noticing all those emotions just by looking into her eyes made him feel sorry for her. Finding his words after gazing at her eyes, he told her in a low, calm tone, "No. I'm going ta heal all of this mess on you, whetha' you like it or no'." The she-weasel nodded slowly with a sigh of defeat and let him continue working on her wounds.

She watched as he squeezed more liquid out of the plant, rubbed it into his paws, and then sat behind her. Rosalina whimpered again as the substance burned against the cuts and scratches on her back and shoulders. "Do you have any mo' cuts or anythin' like that, lass?" Buck asked once he was done smothering the healing substance on Rosalina's upper back and shoulders.

Rosalina sighed softly then replied, "No more. The rest are just bruises."

The male nodded and got up from the ground, helping the teen she-weasel up as he did so. Rosalina smiled gratefully at Buck and whispered, "Thank you so much."

"No trouble at all. Those cuts and all should go away in two days' time. That's no' long at all. Oh, and I'll see wot I can do ta heal those nasty bruises of yours, too." He reassured her with a smile of his own. Suddenly, Rosalina's vision became blurry and her knees went weak.

"Lass, are you feeling all right?" Buck asked her, noticing that she was acting strange. Before he knew it, she fell to the ground, out cold. Worried, Buck knelt beside her, lifted her limp body off the ground, and started gently shaking her and calling her name.

* * *

><p>Well, short chapter, I know, but the next one will be longer. Again, nothing much to say. Bye!<p>

Sweethalo90 :)


	5. Chapter 4

Book 1: Breaking the Ice Chapter 4

Hello again! Yes, I'm uploading these chapters before I go to sleep and also making it up for not uploading all summer. Hope you enjoy! I don't own anything but my OCs.

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of the night when Rosalina woke up after blacking out a few hours ago. She groaned softly and let her eyes flutter open. "You're awake!" Buck sighed in relief as he helped Rosalina sit up.<p>

"What happened?" She asked groggily while rubbing her throbbing head.

Buck looked at her flat stomach before answering, "You fainted." Rosalina didn't notice that he was still staring at her stomach, but she knew what he may be thinking.

"When was the last time you ate?" Buck asked, causing her to look up at him. He figured she hasn't eaten since last week or the week before that.

Rosalina had a tint of red on her cheeks when she replied in embarrassment, "The last time I ate was when Roxanne and I escaped from being eaten by dinosaurs. That's the first time I ate since the past two weeks." Buck's eye widened, shocked by the news.

_She hasn't eaten that long?! She better be lucky she's still alive!_ Buck thought. This ultimately shocked him. Her news literally shocked him. Buck found his voice after taking that in. "You need ta eat some more, lass. Stay here." With that, he quickly ran through the foliage and left Rosalina alone with her sleeping sister.

So many questions and thoughts ran through Buck's head right now as he searched for food. _How could Rosy still be alive if she hasn't eaten since the last two weeks?! That's messed up! I could see her ribs! Does their step-father ever feed them? Well, Roxanne looks like she's been fed, but Rosalina is in bad shape. I just hope she doesn't die before I come back. What if she already has? No. She just woke up, and she seems to be feeling fine. But she could black out again. I better hurry._

He quickly looked around for food until he found some small peaches and berries. Buck smiled approvingly, grabbed a good-sized leaf, wrapped the fruit inside it, and walked quickly back to the camp.

Meanwhile, Rosalina was working on a new dress made out of leaves to hide all the damage and, plus, she was very insecure about her body. She worked on the dress while Roxanne still slept near the fire. While she worked, she looked over at her sleeping twin and decided to make one for her too. Then, she got worried. _What if Buck doesn't approve of using leaves for clothes? Oh no! I could get in trouble. I have to hide this as soon as I'm done. _As soon as she was, she quickly hid it behind a stone her sister slept in front of.

She hid it just in time to see Buck waltz in with a leaf bag. "Oh! H-hey, Buck!" Rosalina greeted him, stuttering a little. He smiled softly at her and sighed in relief to see that she was just fine.

Rosalina noticed the leaf bag in his hand and asked, "What do you have there?"

"Oh, just some fruit. I hope that's all right with you." Buck sat the bag down on a stone, releasing the fruit that was inside. He smiled when she picked up a peach and examined it. "I found some smaller fruit not too far from here. The larger ones are further away. So, I hope this will be all right."

Rosalina looked up at him and smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much. My step-dad almost never feeds me, but he feeds Roxanne. I don't know why he likes Roxanne more than he likes me, even though he calls us accidents."

Buck's eye widened. This was it for him. He wanted to know more about this Tim guy right now. Rosalina noticed his glare and backed away slowly with another peach in hand. "Wh-what's wrong?" She asked worriedly, shaking slightly.

"You're step-fatha'. Who does he think he is?" Buck asked calmly, not wanting to scare her by growling that question out.

Rosalina hesitated several times before she lied horribly, "He's…"

Buck gently placed his paw on her shoulder and whispered, "You don't have ta get scared, lass. Tell me wot you really think of you step-fatha'."

Gathering her courage, Rosalina took a deep breath and yelled, "He's mean, selfish, abusive, uncaring, and treats me like trash! He thinks that he can just get away with abusing me. He never hugged me when I was upset. He would just slap me and tell me to suck it up! He's a murderer!" Rosalina clamped her paws over mouth. She didn't mean for that last part to be screamed out, though it was true.

As soon as she said the last sentence, Buck's eye widened yet again. "Who did he kill, if you don't mind my asking?" He asked curiously. He probably shouldn't have asked that, for that Rosalina started to tear up. "Sorry I asked."

"No, no. I-it's fine." Rosalina reassured him and began to tell her story. "Well, back when my sister and I were kits, we were outside, playing with our mother. Then, disaster hit. Tim marched out of our cave and started yelling at our mom, and she got upset then they both started hitting each other. But, our mom was losing battle quickly. While they were doing that, we were just standing there, scared out of our minds. I just stood there and let him kill her. I should have done something, but I didn't. Now, Tim blames me for killing her. I'm nothing but a defenseless girl that blames herself for her mother's death."

It didn't take long before Rosalina started sobbing softly. Buck didn't know what to do. So, he just gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder and whispered, "Ay. It's all right, lass. You were afraid. No one could blame you fo' that. Don't blame yourself fo' wot happened. I swear, if I eva' met him, I would slit his throat. You and your sister don't deserve that kind of treatment from him at all."

The she-weasel blinked a couple of times, shocked by his words. Her cerulean eyes dried up as she smiled the biggest smile she ever had on her face. It's been forever since she's smiled like that, and she was glad she was smiling like she was right now.

When Rosalina smiled brightly at Buck, he couldn't help but smile back. _She has a pretty smile. I'm sure she'll capture a young man's heart someday with that smile of hers. _He thought mentally. Rosalina knew what he was thinking and began to blush. "I knew what you were thinking, and here's my response. Who would want to have an ugly weasel like me as a mate?"

Buck was surprised that she thought she was hideous. She was beautiful. Her black, shoulder-length hair framed her face perfectly; her cerulean eyes looked gorgeous when they shimmered in the moonlight, her smile could lighten anyone's day, and her snow-white fur with black spots was soft. Side the fact she had scratches and so on all over her, she still looked just fine.

Changing the subject, Rosalina asked, "So, what happened to your eye?" Buck realized that she didn't want to talk about her being "hideous" anymore tonight, and he respected that. He sighed through his nose before replying, "I'll tell ya' tomorrow night. It's getting pretty late, and we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Why don't you get some rest? I'll keep watch."

The teenager nodded then walked over to a stone that was near the campfire, climbed onto it, and got settled. Before she could close her eyes, she remembered the leaf dress, but shook it off. She would worry about that in the morning.

What she wanted to know, at the most random moment, was what that fuzzy sweet, fruit she ate not too long ago. She sat up. Rosalina turned her head to where Buck was. She saw him carving something with his knife. "Hey, Buck." She called out to him.

He looked up from his project to her and asked, "Yes?"

"What was that fuzzy thing I ate?" She asked.

Buck looked at her with shock. "You mean ta tell me you've neva' seen a peach befo'?" He raised his eyebrow at her. Rosalina blushed in embarrassment and nodded.

"Your step-fatha' doesn't let you get out much, does he?"

"No. He always tells us –my sister and I- that he's going out to get us something to eat, but he lies and eats like the fat gorilla he is! He only gives us very little food or none at all! Selfish pig is what he is! "Rosalina yelled. Buck chuckled at her. _Sounds like a fat bully now. _He shook his head.

"That's wot you think about Tim's weight." Buck commented after he stopped laughing. Rosalina smiled a bit and looked at him for a while.

Her eyes scanned from Buck's gaze to a nearby tree branch. Quickly, she faked a yawn and said, "I'm going to get some rest. Goodnight, Buck!" With that, she ran over to the tree, scaled it until she reached the branch that was a few feet off the ground, and swiftly turned on her side where her back was facing Buck.

Buck was confused by her actions and quick pace. _What's up with her? Oh well. I guess she's just dying to get going tomorrow. Can't blame her. I guess I'll just get back to keeping watch._ He thought with a shrug and went back to his post. While he was sharpening his knife, he started thinking about how awful the twins' lives had to be to have an abusive foster-father doing who knows what to them. He shook off the thought and continued what he was doing.

Rosalina looked up at the sky, only to see an icy surface above. She squinted her eyes to get a better look of a star. She sighed and whispered, "Goodnight, mother. I miss you." With that, she closed her eyes and prayed that she would get some sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>Rosalina's Dream Sequence<p>

_"I'm going to get you!" A young she-weasel giggled as she chased after twin sister through the snow with her mother following behind. The pursued kit screamed and laughed when her mother swept her off her feet and started tickling her gently. The kit's hazel eyes widened then closed as she began to laugh harder. The other kit ran over to their mother and her sister and started tickling her sister._

_"Let me go!" The tickle-tortured kit laughed. Their mother did as she was told and let her go with a chuckle. The blue-eyed kit hugged her sister then her mother lovingly. They hugged her back then the mom picked up her kits and sat them down on a stone._

_Both kits looked at her, confused by her action. Their mother chuckled softly before asking them, "You know I will always love you two, right?" The girls nodded._

_Then, the blue-eyed she-weasel asked worriedly, "Are we in trouble, mommy?"_

_The mother chuckled again and replied, "Not at all, sweetheart." The kit sighed in relief and said,_

_"Mommy, I wish every day could be like this. We wake up to see your face, we dance together, we sing together, and we play games. That's all I could ever want."_

_Her mother's identical cerulean eyes filled up with tears and nodded in agreement. She hugged both of her girls until she heard his cold, gravely voice call her name out angrily. Quickly, she dug a hole in the ground and told her girls to stay in there until she told them to come out. Little did the mother know that this would be the last time she'd be with the girls. _

_"Mommy!" Both girls cried out, scared out of their minds. They didn't know what was going on. Suddenly, they heard their mother's screams, her grunts, his loud cursing and regrets, and his demands for their mother to shut up._

_"Tim, stop!" She pleaded as she got slapped the sixth time. Tim stared at her with unimaginable hate with ice in his soul and continued hitting, kicking, swearing at her, and pushing her harshly._

_The blue-eyed weasel kit had enough. She climbed out of the hole, with her sister following her lead. They hid behind the stone they were sitting on not too long ago and poked their heads up to where they could watch what was going on. They softly gasped in horror as they watched their mother being brutally attacked._

_They watched as she was gasping for air and coughing up blood violently. After fifty minutes of abuse, Tim stopped and looked at the almost lifeless she-weasel coldly before walking away, not feeling ashamed for what he had done._

_Once he was out of their sight, the weasel kits ran to their fallen mother with tears in their eyes. "Mommy!" They called out worriedly._

_Their mother coughed harshly before looking up at their tear-stained faces. "Girls, I just want you to know that I love you so very much. I always will." The two weasel girls whimpered and held either of their mother's paws tightly._

_Both weasel kits knew that their mother was going to die at any moment. When, they felt her grip on their paws loosen, they looked down at their mother to see those eyes that would never open again. They began to sob and mourn for her loss. "Mommy!" They whimpered as they sobbed._

End of Dream Sequence

* * *

><p>Rosalina sat up quickly and panted softly with wide eyes. She scanned around to see Buck still sharpening his knife and her sister still sleeping peacefully near the still-lit fire. She sighed in relief then looked up at the "sky" and quietly sang.<p>

She looked down from the sky for a split second to make sure Buck or Roxanne heard her. To her relief, they were still doing what they were doing. She looked up again and continued singing. This was one of the ways she would feel at ease and calm down after experiencing a nightmare. She'd sing a song quietly to herself, for Tim would beat her if he heard her voice when she was supposed to be asleep.

Buck's ears turned to the sound of Rosalina's singing. He listened to the words as he kept on sharpening his knife. Her voice was not bad. He hasn't heard a female sing since he was a kit. _She must have gotten that from her mother, though I've never really met her. I assume she was a good singer._ Buck suddenly heard Rosalina's breathing hitch.

Buck stopped his actions and looked up to see tears spilling from Rosalina's eyes as she sang. _Poor lass_. He thought sympathetically. He set his knife next to him and listened to her.

Rosalina finished the song shakily as she began to cry softly into her paws. Buck pressed his ears against his head, got up from his post, walked over to the tree Rosalina was resting on, and scaled upward until he reached the branch she was on. "Rosy, are you all right?" He sat down next to her and placed a paw on her shoulder.

Rosalina jumped and quickly wiped her tears away and faked a smile. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked in a sugar-coated voice. Buck looked at her disbelievingly. She caught his gaze and sighed in defeat. _Why must I be a horrible liar? _Rosalina thought with a little frown.

"I had a dream. It was about that day when my sister, mom, and I were playing around in the snow. She told us that she would always love us and I told her that I wished every day would be like the day we would supposedly have fun. She hugged us until we heard Tim's voice.

"She hid us in a hole she dug before Tim got closer. We called for her in fear. Like I said before, we didn't know what was going on. I climbed out of the hole as did my sister. We both watched as my mother tried to fight him, but she was failing miserably. She was coughing up blood and everything. When Tim was gone, we ran to her and held her paws. Her last words were, 'Girls, I just want you to know that I love you so very much. I always will'. Once she was gone, we both sobbed and called out for her."

Rosalina sobbed into her paws again. Buck wrapped a comforting arm around the she-weasels shoulders. His eye widened when Rosalina hugged him tightly and sobbed into his shoulder. He gently patted her back, not knowing what else to do. But, then, he got used to it and hugged her back. It was a nice feeling to Buck. After all, it's been what almost felt like forever since he was last hugged.

"I'm sorry." Rosalina sniffed after she pulled away quickly.

Buck saw the sadness in her eyes and reassured her, "It's fine, lass. You were upset. You have no reason ta' be sorry."

She averted her gaze to the ground. "I don't want you to feel any sympathy for me. I don't deserve any. Just let me get some more sleep, please. I don't want to bother you any more than I did tonight." She lay down on the branch and closed her eyes.

_Maybe she does need her rest. I guess I should leave her be and keep watch, again._ Before jumping off the branch, he gently patted Rosalina's arm and whispered, "Goodnight, Rosy." He hopped off the tree branch and landed on all fours gracefully.

He stood up and walked over to where Roxanne was and whispered goodnight. Suddenly, he heard a roar from a distance.

He smirked before whispering, "Goodnight, Rudy." He went back to the stone he sat on and sharpened his knife once again.

* * *

><p>Aw, poor Rosalina. Stay tuned for the next chapter coming up very soon. As I've said, I'm doing this quickly before I go to bed. lol<p>

Sweethalo90 :D


	6. Chapter 5

Book 1: Breaking the Ice Chapter 5

Hi! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy and I don't own anything but my OCs!

* * *

><p>It was early in the dawn when Roxanne opened her eyes and let out an inaudible yawn as she began to stretch. "Mornin', lass." Buck called out to her. Roxanne jumped a tad before saying good morning back.<p>

"I'm going to wake up sis." Roxanne told him before searching for something to throw at Rosalina to wake her up. She scanned around until she found a pineapple lying on its side. She went over to it and picked it up. She observed it to make sure there weren't any dents in the fruit. When she thought it looked all right, she got in a throwing stance.

Roxanne squinted at her target before finally throwing the pineapple at Rosalina. It hit her square in the head, causing Rosalina to jolt awake in pain. "Ouch! I'm up, okay!" Rosalina rubbed her sore head with a glare. She threw the pineapple at Roxanne, but she managed to dodge it before it hit her.

Roxanne teased with a smug look, "Morning, Ms. Cranky Tail."

"Wot's going on ova' there?" Rosalina ascended down the tree, still rubbing her poor head. She fell down the trunk of the tree and she was only halfway down. Fortunately, she didn't break anything, but she was still in a sour mood because of her sister.

Rosalina brushed herself off with an aggravated huff then answered irritably, "Roxanne threw a pineapple at me." She looked over at Roxanne, giving her another glare.

Roxanne didn't seem to pay attention, for that she was watching Buck run towards the pineapple. "Be careful with her!" Buck snapped. Rosalina flinched then climbed back up the tree she slept on last night. As for Roxanne, she just stared at him, confused.

"Her? Don't you mean 'it'?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. The hazel-eyed female was puzzled. Was he this lonely that he had to make a friend out of a fruit? Maybe he was just messing with them.

Buck looked from the pineapple to Roxanne and shook his head. "No, I meant her. She's my wife." He explained, cradling the fruit in his arms.

Hearing this, Rosalina gradually climbed down the tree again, this time not falling down. She sauntered over to her twin. She and her sister exchanged expressions before Roxanne started laughing hysterically. "You've really lost it!" She cackled.

Rosalina stared at Buck's hurt face and didn't dare laugh at him. She, once again, glared at her sister before she harshly nudged her in the ribs with her elbow. This promptly stopped Roxanne from laughing anymore due to the fact that she was now in pain after the blow. She clutched her abdomen in agony and scowled angrily at Rosalina. However, the cerulean-eyed girl didn't see her harsh gaze.

The blue-eyed teenager sighed in annoyance. She turned her head from Roxanne to see Buck sitting on a large stone, still hugging his beloved pineapple wife. Hesitantly, she walked over to him then sat down next to him. She placed a paw on his shoulder. Buck turned his attention from the pineapple to Rosalina.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that. My sister can be so insolent sometimes," She said softly. Buck smiled only a slight bit. "I think it's cute and sweet that you're in love with a fruit. No lie." Rosalina grinned at him. This time, Buck smiled wider at her and gave her a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.

"All right, I can't let your sister get ta' me. Thanks, lass." He said finally.

Rosalina gave him a playful punch on the forearm before replying, "No problem. Now, how about we get started on how we're going to get home."

"Right," Buck gathered the girls together. "So, you two need to find a way back home, correct?" Buck quizzed. The two nodded. He began to show them what route they were going to take by drawing a trail with a nearby stick.

Smiling approvingly, he explained, "We'll have ta sail through Squid Pond, walk through the Canyon of Your Worst Nightmare, to the Plates of Woe."

Rosalina's stomach began to feel nauseous when she heard 'Canyon of Your Worst Nightmare'. To keep herself from vomiting right then and there, she swallowed and took calm breaths. Roxanne looked over at her sister with a reassuring smile, noticing how nervous Rosalina was.

"Are you going to be okay, sis?" She asked, moving a strand of Rosalina's black hair away from her face.

Buck's eye went from the trail he made to the pale-faced she-weasel in front of him. "Is Rosy all right?" He saw Rosalina with her paw over her mouth, clamping it shut. _She must be really worried. Was it something I said? Probably the Canyon of Your Worst Nightmare part got Rosy to feeling woozy._

"I don't know. She looks a little green. That's just a figure of speech. In English, I'm saying she doesn't look so good." Rosalina couldn't hold it in anymore. She quickly ran from Roxanne's arms and sprinted towards a shrub and started vomiting. Buck and Roxanne followed her to comfort her. Buck rubbed her back soothingly while Roxanne pulled her sister's hair back so that no throw up would get in her hair.

When Rosalina was done, she coughed and shuddered violently. "Rosy, wot happened, lass?"

The teenager looked up at him with watery eyes and panted heavily, "I…got a little…sick." She wiped the cold sweat off her forehead before standing up, with her twin's help.

Buck grabbed Rosalina's paw and said, "Come on. I know where ta' find some fresh water."

Rosalina gently placed her other paw over his. "No. I'm fine. The taste will wear off."

"Looks like it's time fo me ta tell you my rules." Buck released the she-weasel's paw and stood in front of the two girls. Roxanne smirked at the male. _What rules could he possibly have?_ Rosalina wondered the same thing, but she waited to hear his rules.

Roxanne had a paw placed on her hip while Rosalina had one paw grasping her right wrist. "Rule numba' one: Always listen ta Buck. Rule numba' two: Stay in the middle of the trail. Rule numba' three: Stay close."

Roxanne nodded, not really listening to a word he said. _It isn't like I'm going to run away from him…for now. _She thought with a shrug. But then again, she didn't really trust him that much. Their little expedition could lead her and Rosalina to their deaths. Roxanne thought about running away from him, but she couldn't do that.

Rosalina trusted Buck, and she had faith in him to take them home. Roxanne thought if she ran away, leaving Rosalina with Buck, the male would do something horrible to her blue-eyed sister. _I'm being so paranoid. I need to relax!_ Sighing to herself, she stood by her sister's side.

"Okay, let's get going." Roxanne linked her arm with Rosalina's as they started to walk ahead of Buck. Buck sped up with the girls and walked in between them, causing them to unlink their arms. _Did he not see us walking side-by-side? Rude! _The male seemed to notice Roxanne's glare and gave an apologetic smile.

Rosalina then remembered the leaf dresses she made for herself and Roxanne. Her cerulean eyes widened. She screamed, "Wait a minute! I forgot something."

She grabbed her sister's paw in hers before dashing behind a stone where she hid the dresses. Roxanne looked at the green outfits in front of her and asked, "Did you make these?"

"Yeah. I made them last night while you were asleep. I figured I would hide the damage done to me and I was also just being fashionable." Rosalina gave Roxanne an outfit made with leaves and the top had straps made out of vines. Rosalina told her sister to change into it while she changed into a dress with short sleeves. They changed behind a bush so Buck wouldn't see them undressing.

_What are they doing? _Buck wondered with his arms crossed. His question was answered when the twins came out from behind the bush with their new dresses on. Rosalina was wearing a leaf dress with short sleeves, and Roxanne was wearing a leaf top that had vines used as straps and a long skirt that stopped slightly above her knees.

"Well, look at you." Buck smiled at them as they admired their new looks.

Rosalina abruptly stopped looking at herself and turned to Buck. She raised an eyebrow. "You're not mad?" Buck shook his head with a chuckle. Rosalina sighed in relief, glad that he wasn't mad at her.

When Roxanne got done pulling her hair into a ponytail with a small vine, she shrugged, "I guess we should get going now." Rosalina nodded assent. Buck picked up his knife and began to walk with Rosalina and Roxanne following behind.

Rosalina looked over at Buck, who looked like he strutting other than walking. She giggled softly before mimicking his walk. Roxanne looked over at her sister with an amused smirk on her face. _Sis, why are you acting so childish around him? You know he's leading us to possible death. I guess I should enjoy your behavior for now. _

"What are you doing?" She let a forced laugh escape her mouth when she said this.

Buck turned his head to see Rosalina walking like him. He shook his head and chuckled at her. The teen began to blush. She stopped strutting, mortified that he'd caught her mimicking him. "Sorry." Rosalina got bored to death. So, she couldn't help but do something to amuse herself.

Buck just smiled, "No harm done, lass."

"I was just bored." Rosalina replied. _Why did I do that? Oh, forget it. I entertained myself, and Buck as well, and that's all that matters._ She was zoned out for a moment that she almost didn't hear Buck reply they were going to have plenty of thrills soon. Roxanne shook her head at her sister. When Rosalina turned to face her, Roxanne quickly forced a gentle smile to grace her features.

At some time, they've arrived. All Rosalina and Roxanne saw was a murky green lake with a lot of green foliage and some tropical trees decorating both sides of the lake. Vines dangled around the trees, which made Roxanne wonder if they were going to swing across or build something to get to the other side. _No, we wouldn't make it. Besides, those vines look as if they are too thin. I fear the worse for our safety if we are going to swing on vines until we are on the opposite side. _

The hazel-eyed female leaned against a nearby tree while her sister was helping Buck find some material to make a raft. _I hope Rosalina knows what we're getting ourselves into. If she ends up getting killed, I will never forgive myself. If I'm the one that gets killed, what will become of Rosalina when I'm gone? No, Roxanne, don't think this way! We'll be okay…I hope. _Roxanne shook her head and rested her head against a tree. Soon, her eyelids grew heavy with fatigue. She hardly slept last night due to her fear of something horrible happening to her or her sister, maybe even the both of them.

While the twin was taking a much needed nap, Rosalina and Buck were working together to build a wooden raft. The male had told her to gather up some vines that were swaying in the trees around them. Rosalina looked up at the tall tree then looked back down. She walked a little closer to the thick tree before sinking her sharp ebony claws into the bark. The bark grazed her paws as she scaled up the tree. _Whatever you do, don't look down. _The female chanted in her head until she reached the first branch.

"Woo!" Rosalina screamed loudly, catching Buck's attention. His single blue eye gleamed with amusement. She was swiping vines with a good jerk, jumping from branch to branch to grab more vines. Buck was sure Rosalina was going to be all right. She seemed to know not to move too quickly or else she'd probably slip or fall. He had confidence in her. Soon, he went back to finding more log halves.

Rosalina now had what seemed to be around twenty vines strapped around her right shoulder. The weight from the thick and thin greenish-brown strands made it harder for her to climb another branch. _I'm not giving up. Don't look down, keep you grip taut. _The teenage she-weasel told herself mentally. Just as she was about to reach the next branch, her foot slipped and she fell to the ground against her will. Her scream was loud enough to wake Roxanne.

Hazel eyes snapped open without warning. "Sis! Sis, are you okay? Rosalina!" Roxanne started to call out. Buck turned around at the sounds of the female's shouting and Rosalina's body hitting the ground with a loud thud. He ran on all fours to check on the twin's blue-eyed sister.

"Rosy, are you all right?" No reply. This made him worried. What if she knocked herself out from the impact? Luckily, the sound of a groan reassured him. Her right elbow propped her upper body off the ground while her left paw rested on the side of her head.

"I'm okay! I just took a little fall." She said. When her body hit the hard earth, she felt some oxygen in her respiratory system leave. So much wind was knocked out of her that she felt as if she had been sucker punched in the abdomen. A pair of paws lifted her back to her feet. It was Buck. He made sure she was okay before taking the heavy load of vines off her shoulder. "Thanks." Rosalina sighed, shrugging her shoulder gratefully.

Roxanne let her body relax again once she heard her twin's voice. _If my sister ends up being killed, I'm gonna make sure Buck never lives it down. _She averted her gaze coldly when she and Buck locked gazes. _I don't trust him, but what choice do I have?_ Her eyelids began to grow heavy again. They fluttered five times, trying to fight the urge to sleep. She was losing battle and finally let fatigue take over. _Maybe another nap will calm my nerves. _

"Say, Rosy, does she always glare at mammals like that?" Buck asked as he was pushing two thick log halves while Rosalina pushed the other two.

Rosalina responded, "Hmmm, no, unless it's our step-dad, of course. I think she's just scared and doesn't know if she can trust you. Last night, while you were looking for food, we had a conversation…." The female paused. She didn't think she should tell Buck about her chat with Roxanne. Shaking her head, Rosalina shook off the topic until her guide asked what their conversation was about.

The cerulean-eyed female told him as they began to work on the raft. By the time they were finished, which was two hours ago, Buck soon replied after Rosalina was through with her story. "I honestly don't blame the lass. There was a herd down here once. They were the strangest herd I've eva' seen in my life. The leader's mate was preggers, so he had trust issues with me as well. I'll tell you two about them tonight, if you'd like."

"That'd be nice. Sure!" The black-haired teen accepted the offer. Rosalina looked back at her twin. She was still asleep. _Poor Roxanne, she must have been very tired. Guess she didn't get enough sleep last night, but I don't blame her. Ever since we fell down here, she's been worried about me. It won't surprise me if she watches over me tonight. Speaking of Roxanne…._

The black-spotted weasel scurried over to her sister, who had the left side of her head leaned back against the tree and her body curled up close to her chest. Rosalina gently shook her sister's shoulder. Hazel eyes snapped open, meeting her twin's startled blue ones. Rosalina almost fell back because of how quickly Roxanne woke up. "Um…I was just going to tell you that the raft is ready." The female said after she recovered from the fright.

Roxanne said nothing, but got up from her resting spot to make her way to the finished raft with her twin by her side. "We're ready to set sail, Captain Buck!" Rosalina shouted over to her guide. Buck laughed and played along.

"All righty, then! Hop aboard, ya' scurvy crew!" Rosalina cackled happily while Roxanne just rolled her eyes. The two females got on the raft with Buck pushing it into the water before joining them.

* * *

><p>This is what happens when you don't upload in what feels like forever! I think this is a little bit of a crappy chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will try to get the next chapter done as soon as I can. Until next time, bye!<p>

Sweethalo90 :D


	7. Chapter 6

Book 1: Breaking the Ice Chapter 6 Remake

Me: Hi! Before you read this chapter, let me just apologize for this chapter being short _and_ that I haven't uploaded for a while. I'm still writing. I just have things to do and things to worry about that involve my cousin I will try to keep to myself. Okay, I guess that's it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"So, why do you call this Squid Pond? It looks like a lake to me." Roxanne asked as she and her sister helped Buck paddle until they got to the other side.<p>

"Ah, pond or lake, it's the same thing ta' me. Why I call it Squid Pond, however, pay close attention to the water. You'll see some squids down there." The twins did what Buck suggested and squinted at the lake. Sure enough, they could barely make out a few squid figures, but they couldn't see them all too well due to the water being murky.

Rosalina's attention went back to Buck when he added, "There is a group of trouble-making squids I've dealt with in the past. I'm pretty sure they'll try to start something. One of the three is missing two of its tentacles while the others may have lost half of one of theirs."

_Oh, great. That's just what I wanted to hear. _Roxanne thought sarcastically. _If one of them tries to drown my twin, I'm going to do something I may regret._ Buck saw her cold glare in his direction. He didn't bother asking what was wrong. It was completely obvious she didn't trust him as much as her sister did. He understood. Buck went back to paddling, a blank expression on his face.

Unbeknownst to the weasels, three dark figures swam near the raft. Two purple squids swam on either side of the make-shift raft while the leader, who was an eggplant color, swam underneath it. Two of the squids had scars over their left eye and were missing half of one of their tentacles, whilst the eggplant purple squid had scratches all over and was missing two of its legs. They were going to get back at the mammal that took their tentacles and gave them the scars where he had slashed them. The leader's minions saw the two females with their enemy. What they decided to do was to drown them if Buck didn't surrender once they start the battle.

Buck felt a light bump from underneath him, causing him to stumble slightly. This wasn't a good sign. He noticed Rosalina was looking up at him. "You felt that, too?" He asked her before he felt another bump, a little harder than the first one. The girl nodded.

"Maybe it's just a few boulders poking out of the lake." Rosalina said, not wanting to believe it was those squids Buck had mentioned. Roxanne gasped as she felt an even harder bump that made her fly off the raft a bit before falling on her back. _What the deuce was that?_ She heard her sister say they were halfway there to reaching the other side. All that mattered to her was that they get to shore safely without anything bad happening to them. Little did she know her, her twin, and Buck were about to be attacked. Then, it happened…

As Rosalina was trying to keep her mind off the bumpy ride and continued to paddle, she felt something slimy and wet wrap around her right wrist tightly before pulling her into the water. Her scream caught Buck's attention as well as her sister's. Roxanne lunged for her sister, grabbing her free paw with hers. "Rosalina, hang on! Buck, do something!" The hazel-eyed teen screamed over at the male. She groaned in annoyance when he jumped into the lake to slay whatever had a hold of her sister. However, she thought he was abandoning them. _Of course, that lunatic would jump off the raft, leaving us to fend for ourselves! I knew I shouldn't have trusted him! Damn him! _

Rosalina's screams interrupted her thoughts. To her horror, Rosalina was now in the water, her upper torso and her left arm being the only parts of her body above the murky lake. "Sis, hang on! I got you! I'm not going to let you go!" Suddenly, an appendage wrapped around her right ankle, startling her. _No! No, no, no, no, no! _ She silently pleaded. With a jerk, the tentacle knocked Roxanne down on her stomach.

"Roxanne, help m-…." A tentacle came up, covered the female's mouth, and pulled her into the water, causing Rosalina to lose her grip of Roxanne's paw.

Meanwhile, Buck was under the water, fighting the squid that held Rosalina in front of him. He could only stare in shock at the sight of the struggling teen. _Don't worry, Rosy, I'll get ya'! _With that, he started attacking the squid. He was careful not to accidentally slash Rosalina during the brawl. He sensed the leader was right behind him and attacked him as well.

Back on the raft, Roxanne was holding on for dear life and fighting the appendage with as much strength she had left. Tears were burning her eyes while she struggled. _This is my fault! Rosalina's dead because of me! If I hadn't considered running away in the first place, she would still be alive! If only we didn't run into Buck, we wouldn't be in this situation! We should have run away while Tim was gone, running errands. We'd find a better place to stay. We'd be in a place where Tim would never find us! Rosalina, I've failed you as a sister. Mom, I've failed you as a daughter. I've failed you both! _

Buck had slashed two tentacles of Rosalina's capturer, leaving three tentacles that held Rosalina's midsection and covered her mouth, not counting the tentacles that were in half. For the leader, he had slashed three more of his appendages, leaving only tentacle left. His eye gazed over at Rosalina. She didn't look too well. Her cerulean eyes were half-lidded now and she had stopped struggling against the squid's grasp. He was running out of time. _I'm through playing games. _Buck thought to himself before stabbing the squid multiple times until it finally died. Its grip loosened around the semi-unconscious girl. Rosalina was too weak to try to swim to the surface. To distract the leader, Buck poked him in the eyes so he could quickly get Rosalina back on the raft.

Roxanne was getting exhausted. She had been fighting the tentacle for the Animal Kingdom knows how long. She couldn't fight it much longer, but she kept on fighting for the sake of her twin sister. Just as she nearly lost her grip on the wooden raft, Buck resurfaced with Rosalina in his arms. Roxanne was in shock. _He…he saved my sister. He didn't leave us. He...he…he didn't…leave us. _She was so shocked that she had forgotten she was in danger. The squid tugging at her leg took advantage of that and pulled her closer to the edge of the raft.

Gasping at the sound of Roxanne's yelp, Buck placed Rosalina onto the raft so it wouldn't tip over. He dived under the water again to attack the squid that was pulling Roxanne overboard. Not bothering to get rid of his remaining appendages, he did what he did to the other squid until it died. He then slashed the tentacle off the squid before it fell to the bottom of the lake. The leader looked around him. His minions were not there to assist him. Buck gave a growl at the squid, an intimidating glare gracing his features. Having no other choice, the squid backed down and swam away. _That's what I thought. Maybe, you'll think twice before messing with a weasel. _

Buck came back up to the surface with his knife in between his teeth. Roxanne was getting rid of the severed tentacle that still had a hold of her ankle and threw it into the water. Their eyes met for a moment. "You all right, lass?" Buck asked, swimming towards the raft and climbing on. Roxanne only nodded her head. She didn't say a single word. She was still surprised he didn't leave them. If it were her step-father, he'd do just that.

"You…you didn't….why did you…." She blubbered.

"You thought I wasn't going ta' save you two from those squids, didn't you?" Buck chuckled. His lopsided grin turned into a concerned frown. Roxanne had her gaze averted. He decided to leave the girl alone and that he had to get them to the shore. During the ride, Roxanne carefully crawled over to her unconscious sister. Her paw landed on her twin's wrist, checking for a pulse. Fear washed over her. There was barely a pulse.

"Rosalina has a low pulse! Hurry up!" Roxanne said in a panicky tone.

"It's all right, lass, we're just about to reach the shore." Ten minutes later, they made it to the other side. Buck had Roxanne carry his knife so he could carry Rosalina off the raft and onto the ground, where he started to check her pulse. He could feel a couple of gentle beats here and there. She was still alive, but just barely. Her body felt cold to the touch when he lifted her wrist. He quickly got to work giving Rosalina CPR.

Roxanne watched with worry. Shivers course through her body, as did the tension. She sat near a tree and sighed. _This is all my fault. I've put my sister in danger. Buck's not making our situation any better. That's it. When we set up camp and while Buck isn't looking, I'm grabbing sis and we're going to find our own way back, if she doesn't die. I can't bear to see Rosalina in any more danger than she is already. _

Buck continued pumping the teen's chest with his paws and breathing air into her lungs. "Come on, Rosy, wake up! Wake up, lass!" He chanted over and over until, finally, Rosalina sat up, coughing up water and breathing heavily. Roxanne's head snapped up quickly at the sound. She ran to her sister to hold her in a tight, sisterly embrace in which she returned weakly.

"Oh, thank goodness! Rosalina, I thought I was going to lose you! I'm so sorry! I should have been…" Roxanne's sentence was cut off by her choked up sobs. Her hazel eyes flooded with tears that now dripped on her twin's shoulder as she cried into it. Rosalina looked down at her sister with her still-half-lidded cerulean eyes. She wanted to tell Roxanne that she was fine, but no words came out due to a feeling of drowsiness.

Buck sighed in relief at the sight of the twins embracing. He was startled when Roxanne harshly turned her head in his direction. _I think I better get in a defense stance just in case she tries to kick my backside. _The male got up at the same time the protective sister did. "My sister nearly died because of you! I think it would have been a lot safer if we would have went around the lake than sailing across it! If we did that, Rosalina's life wouldn't have been nearly lost! What in the animal kingdom were you thinking?" She shouted at him.

Buck's paws were up in a defensive manner in front of his chest. _No thank you for saving her and her sister? Well, then…_ "Lass, calm down. Don't get your tail in a knot. At least, I saved you and Rosy from those squids and that's the reason why you're both still alive. Now, come on, we better get going as long as we can before it gets dark."

"Whatever." Roxanne mumbled to herself as she helped her sister off the ground. Rosalina shakily got up, only to nearly fall back down if it weren't for her sister, who caught her in time. Her hazel-eyed twin made the weak female's arm wrap around her shoulders while she stood close to her side so she could walk without falling over. Eventually, Rosalina went unconscious and Roxanne ended up throwing her over her shoulder. The scene was awkward for Buck, since he didn't say anything, but just gave a little weird look in Roxanne's direction before walking again with Roxanne following.

* * *

><p>Me: This chapter was rushed, I know, and I hate myself for that. I just wanted to upload another chapter so you all will be assured that I'm still writing. Sorry it had to come out rushed and crappy as it is. Next chapter will be longer. I'll make sure of that. Stayed tuned for the next chapter, nee? Bye!<p>

Sweethalo90 :D


	8. Chapter 7

Book 1: Breaking the Ice Chapter 7 Remake

Hello! Uber sorry for not updating in so long! I've been busy with school. You know, high school. Well, I managed to get this done today. Just thought I'd put up this chapter before Friday because I'll be spending the night at a friend's house for her birthday. Excited! So, here's this chapter! Enjoy!

I don't own anything but my OCs.

* * *

><p>Night had risen after three hours of walking. Buck and Roxanne, who was still carrying Rosalina over her shoulder, stopped in their tracks. The conscious female knew what her guide was going to say and started to find a place for Rosalina to rest while Buck went to find fire wood.<p>

Roxanne sat down next to her sister once she laid her down on a pile of large, green leaves she grabbed to make a comfortable sleeping place for her twin. Roxanne gazed at her sister. Guilty thoughts came up in the hazel-eyed female's mind. It was her fault, she claimed. If only she'd respected Rosalina's decision to stay with Tim, they wouldn't be in this mess. They'd eventually be dead either way, but that didn't matter to her anymore. All Roxanne wanted now was for Rosalina to wake up.

"I don't think we're going to make it out of here alive, Rose. I'm not sure how much more danger I can take before I lose my mind and possibly you. I don't want to lose you. I…I want to go home –back to the ice age world we were born in. I can't do this anymore!" She couldn't hold back her tears. The salty, crystalline water ran down Roxanne's cheeks as she began to let out choked up sobs.

Buck appeared ten minutes later with a bundle of wood in his arms. His ears were greeted by the sound Roxanne's sniffling and weeping. "Roxie?" He called out to her in a gentle voice. The only thing he saw over the tall bundle of wood in his arms was the female's ears perking up. To get a better view of her, he set down the firewood.

She seemed depressed. Roxanne was hunched over by her sister, holding the resting cerulean-eyed female's paw in hers. Buck walked over to the troubled teen. He kneeled down to her level and placed a comforting paw on her shoulder. This caused her tense. "Don't touch me! Just leave me alone!" Roxanne shouted. Her hazel eyes were fierce flames as she glared coldly at Buck. Sighing, the male nodded and got ready to start a campfire.

Roxanne sighed sadly. Why did she shout at him? He was just trying to comfort her, but she pushed him away. Her mouth opened to speak. "Buck," Roxanne sighed again, "I'm sorry. It's just that I care for my sister too much for her to be in a dangerous place like this. If I lost her, I don't know what I would do. I don't know how much more I can take being down here. I'm…I'm…just not sure that we'll make it out of here alive. That's all."

The male turned around to face the female. Glassy light brown eyes stared back at him when their gazes met. Buck smiled a gentle smile before coming over to the girl again. He kneeled down to her level as he did previously. "I understand, lass. The leader of that herd I mentioned ta' Rosy had trust issues with me, too, because his mate was preggers with his kid. If your sister wakes up, I'll tell you two the story of how I met them and how I got them back to their world. How does that sound?"

Roxanne looked down at the ground for a few seconds then just nodded in agreement. Her depressed frown still graced her face. Buck noticed this and tried to reassure her. "Hey, it'll be all right. You girls are safe with me. As long as you stay close to me, you'll escape here, alive." When her guide walked away to get the fire started, thoughts began to float around in her mind. She really wanted to believe Buck would be their only chance to get out of here in one piece, but she just couldn't bring herself to do so.

Lost in thought, Roxanne sat there silently until she heard a loud WHOOSH coming from behind her. Her head instinctively turned around only to meet the warmth coming from the fire. She sighed in slight annoyance when he saw Buck give her a thumbs up, signaling the fire was lit and everything was fine.

While Roxanne's head was turned, Rosalina shakily tried to prop herself up with her elbows. She was still freezing from the cool water. Just seeing the fire gave her the urge to crawl closer to where it was, but not too close to burn herself. The female's body began to quiver again as she tried to sit up, resulting in her falling back down with a small squeak.

A shrill exclamation came from behind Roxanne. "Sis?" She turned her head to see her twin staring back at her. _Oh, thank goodness! _Rosalina was on her side, shivering nonstop. Roxanne helped her sister get closer to the fire and kept her in an embrace until the shivering, semi-dry bundle in her arms got comfortable. The ebony-haired she-weasel's head rested on top of Rosalina's while her blue-eyed sister rested her head under Roxanne's chin.

"So glad you're awake, Rosy, and in perfect timing, too. I was just about ready to tell your sister about that herd." The twins looked up at Buck. He was smiling his lopsided smile, causing Rosalina to smile gently in return.

"Well, let's hear it then." Rosalina replied excitedly. Buck gladly began to tell the story, using hand and body motions as he spoke. While Rosalina was listening to the story in fascination, Roxanne's mind drifted elsewhere. She was planning on how she and her sister were going to sneak past Buck while he wasn't looking. Granted, she was grateful for him fixing up Rosalina and saving them back at the lake, but she couldn't imagine how much more danger would come if they were to stay with Buck any longer. With the dinosaur he had mentioned to them roaming around, she didn't exactly feel safe around him.

Roxanne finally pushed her plan in the back of her mind when she saw Rosalina and Buck staring at her in a concerned manner. The hazel-eyed teen waved it off by saying she was daydreaming. Luckily, Buck shrugged and finished up the story. Once he was done telling the tale, Rosalina was in awe. She then remembered that Buck would also tell them about how he lost his eye. "Hey, Buck, I do believe there is one more story you have tell us." Rosalina waited patiently for Buck to realize what she meant. He nodded with a wide grin and began to tell the twins about his first encounter with Rudy, where he had lost his eye to Rudy whilst Rudy lost his tooth to the weasel.

Rosalina listened to the story in amazement while Roxanne remained slightly unimpressed. _Rosalina has a high respect for Buck. Part of me doesn't want to do this to her, but it's for our safety. Buck's not safe to be around. He's put us in danger, not to mention Rosalina nearly died. Yet, she still trusts Buck to take us home. I'm doing this for us, Rosalina. _

The twins continued to listen to the story until Buck ended it by saying, "It's kind of like the old saying: An eye fo' a tooth, a nose for a chin, a butt for a..." He did not continue the saying, for he knew it wasn't a good one and the females didn't need to hear the rest of it. Rosalina giggled at the expression he made when he stopped himself from continuing.

"Wow! That's an awesome story! Um, do you ever think about the herd? I mean, do you miss them?" Buck and Rosalina locked gazes at the mentioning of the herd.

Chuckling a little, Buck rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I admit, they were a strange bunch, but I did enjoy their company. Having no one but Roger, Rudy, Momma, and her little ones down here to visit, I guess I do kind of miss them."

"Have you ever thought of joining their herd?" Rosalina asked.

"They actually offered me to join after I thought Rudy died from that fall, but when I heard him roar, I just had ta' stay down here. Tiga' understood and let me go." Buck replied. A little hum of acknowledgement rumbled Rosalina's throat. A long moment of silence commenced until Buck told the twins to get some rest, though he knew Rosalina would be up for a long while since she was unconscious for who knows how long. It didn't surprise him that the cerulean-eyed she-weasel stayed up while Roxanne lied down. Since Rosalina wasn't in the least tired at the moment, Buck let her keep watch with him while he grabbed a nearby hunk of wood and started carving something.

Rosalina sat in silent thought as she stared absentmindedly at her "sleeping" twin sister. The teen noticed Roxanne had acted strangely. Right after she had woken up, Roxanne just remained silent. That wasn't like her. After staring at her for ten minutes, Rosalina got up. "I'm going to try to get some more sleep." She said to Buck, who was halfway finished carving what looked like a dinosaur. He looked up at her then nodded.

Roxanne heard her sister coming and let her eyes open. The cerulean-eyed twin lied down next to her, their gazes meeting. _I guess it's time to tell her about the escape plan. _Roxanne thought. Nervous energy enveloped the hazel-eyed girl like her mother's embrace. Taking a breath, she whispered, "Sis, you know I love you, right? I'm doing this for your safety."

"What are you talking about, Roxanne?" The sister asked.

"I know you're getting sick and tired of my plans that nearly get us killed, but this one will save our lives. Rosalina, we're running away, again."

Rosalina's eyes enlarged to the size of golf ball-sized hail stones. She whispered harshly, "What? No! Roxanne, no! He's are only chance to get us home. You don't even know where the Canyon of Your Worst Nightmare and Plates of Woe are! Buck does! I'm not leaving him! I have full confidence in him to bring us back to the Ice Age. I'm staying with him, whether you like it or not! Besides, there will be a fat chance we'll get killed with a plan like that, too."

Childishly, she crossed her arms and pouted with a defiant glare shooting in her twin's direction. Roxanne sighed. She knew it was going to be difficult to convince Rosalina to go with her. She had to get her to agree. "Sis, you nearly died back at that lake! Don't you remember that dinosaur Buck mentioned to us? Ruby, I think its name was…"

"Rudy!" Rosalina corrected her.

"Whatever! With that damned dinosaur out here, searching for Buck, I'm sure, we're not safe around him!"

"First, watch your mouth! Second, Rudy will not get us. Buck will fight him off as he did when the herd came down here to find their floppy green friend. If he can protect a strange-sounding herd, he can protect a couple of twins such as us. I'm staying with Buck and that's final. And, you're staying, too."

"Fine! You can stay and get eaten for all I care," Roxanne glared at her sister, "but mark my words; you'll wish you would have gone with my plan."

Cerulean pierced at hazel as Rosalina and Roxanne gave each other dirty looks. Rosalina replied, "You're insane! Can you imagine how dangerous it is at night? We'll be dead before dawn! This is ridiculous, sis! I'm not going to be the one to be eaten -if you go with your plan- it will be you."

"Okay. Say what you want. I'm leaving. Keep Buck distracted so I can escape future death."

"Shut up, Roxanne. I'm not doing that. Can't you see? Buck wants to help us, even if you want it or not. He's done so much for us already and I'm grateful for everything he's done so far. You should be, too, Roxanne. If he didn't save me, I'd be dead right now. If he didn't save you from falling off the raft, you would have had the same fate as me. Think about all that. Goodnight." With that, Rosalina turned over with her back facing her sister and went to sleep.

Roxanne exhaled in frustration. That conversation did not go so well, but she knew it was no use. Her sister wasn't going to budge. Only one option came to mind and it hurt the stubborn teen so much: She could leave Rosalina with Buck while she went to find her own way home. It seemed like a pretty selfish option, but she wasn't about to lose her life down here. As she got up from her spot carefully, Buck stood over her. His sudden presence scared the life out of the female, her chest tightening in fright.

"Rosy's right, you know. If it weren't fo' me, you two would both be dead right now. You won't stand a chance against the dangers of the night down here. I don't know wot' your used to up there, but down here, it's a whole other story. I'm your ticket home, lass, even Rosy knows that. My recommendation to you is for you ta' stay with me if you want to make it out alive and well. Now, get some shut-eye. We have a busy day tomorrow." Buck said in a rather serious tone before walking away to continue his wooden sculpture.

_You speak some bull dung. You win this round, Buck. No matter what it takes, I will escape from you. Heck, I'll drag Rosalina's naïve rump with me if necessary._ Growling lowly, Roxanne settled back down and let her eyes close in slumber.

* * *

><p>Uh-oh. Looks like Roxanne's already had enough of Buck and Rosalina is mad at her sister. Stay tuned for the next chapter!<p>

:D


	9. Chapter 8

Book 1: Breaking the Ice Chapter 8 Remake

Me: Before we get this show on the road, let me just apologize for this chapter being rather short and rushed. I'll try to make the next one longer. I'm going to watch Twilight:Breaking Dawn Part 2 with one of my friends soon. Just wanted to update this chapter before I go. I do not own anything except my OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next morning, Buck and the twins were already on their way to the Canyon of Your Worst Nightmare. It was a silent, tension-filled trip, especially for Roxanne and Buck. The male was slightly offended by Roxanne's lack of trust in him, but Rosalina's full confidence in him bringing them home assured him. Besides, the herd was hesitant about him at first, especially the bull mammoth, but they eventually came around and were grateful for his help. A comforted grin lit up his face at the thought. Roxanne will come around soon just like they did.<p>

Roxanne walked by her sister's side. Her arms were crossed as she walked, her ponytail swinging back and forth like a pendulum behind her. She was still mad about what happened between her and their guide last night. Her fiery hazel eyes glistening embers of rage proved this whenever she'd look up slightly to glare at Buck without his acknowledgement. The impulse to grab her sister and run swiftly through the jungle while Buck wasn't looking back at them made Roxanne's paws ball up into fists, fighting the temptation the best she could.

Rosalina felt uncomfortable with her sister being so silent. It scared her and made her concerned about Roxanne's strange behavior. Then, she remembered their little conversation they had last night. Her mouth opened subconsciously to speak, but closed slowly. The awkward silence was too great for her that she couldn't find the courage to say something. Rosalina and Roxanne's attention went to Buck when he snapped his fingers.

"We're almost to the Canyon of Your Worst Nightmare, but there's one thing I must warn you. I recommend you heed this warning. There's a species of dinos inside the canyon. I don't exactly have a name fo' them yet, but they are dangerous. They are attracted to loud noises. Whatever you do, don't scream or yell. Just stay as quiet as possible. Go' that?" Buck heard Rosalina reply with a positive hum, meaning she understood. Roxanne just replied with a small nod.

The girls followed their guide until they arrived at the entrance of the canyon. The canyon's walls were a dark burgundy color with fog clouding the interior of it, fitting its nerve-wracking name. Rosalina cowered slightly behind Roxanne. "W-What if we get lost?" The cerulean-eyed female asked.

"Just stay close ta' me once we step foot in there and you'll be all right. Think you can follow that one easy little thing, Roxanne?" Buck quizzed the silent twin, who replied with the roll of her eyes and walked closer to the canyon's opening. _Of course, she's gonna give me a hard time and not give me a chance. _A frustrated sigh escaped his lips at Roxanne's body language. "All right, let's go." He murmured to a worried Rosalina before the three weasels entered the Canyon of Your Worst Nightmare.

Rosalina nearly lost her footing due to the thick fog surrounding her, causing her to trip over a couple of stones. She couldn't even see where she was walking, so she had to cling on to Buck's arm to keep from getting lost. Roxanne traveled ahead of her sister and Buck. The male had a close eye on her just to see what her future intensions would be. His attention soon went to the swirling fog above them to see it was getting ready to show a nightmare. Wispy silhouettes began to form, catching all three weasels' attention.

The first nightmare to be shown was Rosalina's. Two small weasel-formed silhouettes and one adult weasel silhouette began to appear. It started with the two kits playing with the feminine adult weasel until another silhouette came up and began to beat the mother senselessly in front of the kits who hid behind a stone. When the evil wisp disappeared, the two kits came out of their hiding spot to mourn for their fallen mother. Rosalina whimpered and cried into Buck's shoulder.

Buck looked down at the girl. It was the dream she told him about two nights ago. As much as he wanted to comfort her, he had to make sure her sobbing didn't rouse any dinosaurs in the misty canyon. "Rosy, I know you're upset, but try to calm down, all right?" The black-haired teen looked up at him with glassy, puffy red eyes. Her head nodded once and brushed her tears away with the back of her paw.

Ahead of them, Roxanne continued to walk with a little bounce in her step as she walked quickly through the thick fog. In the corner of her eye, she could see the fog beginning to reveal her nightmare in front of her. Roxanne forced herself to ignore it and keep to her goal: getting out of the Canyon of Your Worst Nightmare before anything bad happens.

Buck looked up ahead to see Roxanne's nightmare taking place. His gaze temporarily went to the hazel-eyed female, who was still speed walking. Her head was pointing downward to avoid watching the silhouettes perform her nightmare like a dramatic play with no happy ending. _Smart lass, though I hope she knows if the victim of the nightmare tries to pay no attention to it, it will escalate to where the dinos will provide realistic sounds and voices sounding close to the mammals involved in the nightmare. That could get her attention and cause her to…_Buck's eye widened. _Oh no. _His single blue eye locked gazes with Rosalina. "Let's catch up to your sister, lass. Quickly, now." She didn't need to be told twice. The two weasels began to brisk walk in a fast pace.

Roxanne suddenly heard a familliar voice belonging to their guide. She turned her head to see him and Rosalina speed walking toward her. Her feet shuffled quickly into a light sprint. A bone-chilling scream bounced off the canyon's walls. It sounded like her sister. Again, she turned her head. They were still trying to catch up to her. Rosalina didn't seem as if she screamed recently. Strange. Then, she heard a pleading, panicky voice that sounded like her. _Huh? _This time she knew it wasn't them who made the noise. The hazel-eyed female finally looked up to view her nightmare. It featured her and her sister as well as Buck. The male-shaped weasel silhoette had a hold of a female with his knife positioned near the victim's neck. The one that was pleading for him to let the threatened female go was supposed to be her. What happened next scared Roxanne to no end. The Buck silhoette slit her sister's fog-made shadow's throat. The female fell down to the ground with a strangled gurgle until she bled out and died. It wasn't long before the male silhouette lunged for the other one and killed her, too. "No!"

Rosalina and Buck heard Roxanne scream. Hissing noises could soon be heard five seconds after the scream. _We're too late! _Thinking fast, the male weasel nudged Rosalina over to her twin. "Run! Get out of here! I'll see you on the other side!" Roxanne did not hesitate to grab her sister's paw and run out of the canyon as some dinosaurs began to give chase.

The twins ran to the other side of the canyon, performing different maneuvers to keep from being attacked by the pursuing dinos. Rosalina was constantly having to find her footing after tripping over hidden objects in the thick fog, which irked her sister a little bit. Roxanne wasn't sure where the exit of the Canyon of Your Worst Nightmare was, but she continued to run straight until she was sure to find light. "Sis, we were trying to catch up to you so we could warn you about the voices in your nightmare! Why were you running from us?"

"Rose, now's not the time to discuss this! Keep running straight and stay close to me! Once we get out of here, let's keep on running until we are as far away as possible from this place." Roxanne lied about the last part. She figured it'd be better that way instead of telling her they were running away from Buck. Guilt for partially lying to her sister gripped her heart, but ignored it. The sisters continued to run until they saw the fog growing lighter. They were almost out. A wide, relieved grin graced Roxanne's face before she urged her sister to run faster. Suddenly, a panicked scream erupted from Rosalina's throat. Roxanne turned her head in worry. A dinosaur had pinned her sister down. Its head was getting closer to the cerulean-eyed female weasel's head when Roxanne foolishly lunged onto his snout and began to claw the dino, showing no mercy.

Rosalina ran while her twin fought the dinosaur that attacked her. Her body hit the ground right after she escaped the canyon. Regaining her senses, she sat up to see nothing but fog. A slightly frustrated expression was on Rosalina's face. She had tripped over another hidden stone. _Clumsiness will be the death of me. _The scowl on her face vanished when she saw Roxanne run out of the canyon. Bleeding scratch marks covered her arms as well as one slash on her left cheek. Her vine used to hold her hair back was missing, letting Roxanne's ebony hair cascade down her shoulders. Another thing Rosalina noticed about her sister was that the leaf dress she made for her was tattered.

A quick jolt coursed through the blue-eyed twin's body when she heard her twin let out a shuddering chuckle. "The sucker put up one heck of a fight. Now, let's get out of here." Roxanne helped her sister off the ground then took off into a run, keeping an iron grip on Rosalina's wrist.

"Wait! What about Buck?" She asked worriedly.

"He'll be all right. Besides, he almost caught up to me while I was fighting that dinosaur. So, we need to move quickly while he's still in there fighting them." Rosalina jerked her wrist out of her sister's grip. Roxanne sighed. _So, this is how it's going to be. Okay. I didn't want to do this. _Before she fled, the hazel-eyed she-weasel shook her head at her naïve sister and whispered her farewell.

All the shocked female could do was stand there, mouth ajar. Did her sister just…abandon her? Her body went numb with disbelief until she let out a startled yelp when Buck suddenly appeared in front of her. Blood was all over his paws and knife as well as his canines. Seems those dinosaurs were no match for him, for the blood the caked his fur and knife belonged to the said dinosaurs. The menacing glare he had on his face was replaced with a concerned look in Rosalina's direction. Shaking her head from the previous fright he gave her, Rosalina whispered shakily, "S-s-she r-r-r-ran away. Roxanne, s-she…a-and I…"

Buck just patted her head. "It's going to be fine, lass. We'll find 'er, but we'll have to find her fast. Come on. And," he looked at himself, "I'll wash off after we find your sister." Rosalina nodded thankfully before they took off running through the jungle, starting their mission to find Roxanne.

* * *

><p>Me: Roxanne just left her sister behind. Will they find her? Oh, and I will describe the dinosaurs they fought in the next chapter, too. As I said, this chapter was a bit rushed, so yeah. I'll be going to my friend's house in the next hour. Better take an allergy pill. She has a new cat and, sadly, I'm allergic to cats. :'( Anyway, hope you enjoyed this brief chapter. Next one will be longer, I promise. Bye! *brofist*<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

Book 1: Breaking the Ice Chapter 9

Hello! Wow! School's been a killer this week. Luckily, school won't be in session this Friday because our team is going to state. I'll be going home with my friend tomorrow afternoon to spend the night with her. Can't wait! Anyway, let's blow this pop stand! I don't own anything but my OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Roxanne ran through the jungle, hitting leaves, vines, and small branches with her paws to get them out of her field of vision. Tears of regret stung her eyes. She knew she shouldn't have abandoned her sister back there with Buck. Who knows what he was doing to her now. <em>What was I thinking? I should have just forced her to run. Buck's probably taking advantage of her as I speak mentally. Maybe I should turn back. No, it's too late. You've made your decision. I got to keep running. <em>So she continued to sprint through the foliage until her legs gave out.

Buck and Rosalina called out the runaway she-weasel's name as they ran to find her. "Can you catch her scent, Buck?" Rosalina asked. The knife-wielding weasel turned his head and nodded.

Smiling a lopsided, but comforting grin, Buck replied, "We'll find her, lass. Don't worry. From wot I can smell, she couldn't have ran too far." Reassured by this, Rosalina let a small smile form on her lips. The more the two weasels ran, the stronger Roxanne's scent hit Rosalina's, as well as Buck's, nostrils. _We're getting closer. _They both thought.

Roxanne picked herself up from the ground. She had tripped over a tree root due to not paying attention. Luckily, nothing was sprained and no bones were broken because of her quick reaction. The jill had used her paws to keep her body from hitting the ground and kept on running. Her ears perked up at the sound of quick rustling of leaves. _They're on my tail. I gotta hide. _Before she could, she was tackled by a sudden force.

When the hazel-eyed female opened her eyes, she saw an enraged Rosalina glaring back at her. "Why did you leave me like that, Roxanne? I thought you wanted to protect me! What made you change your mind? You know what, don't even talk to me! We're going to the Plates of Woe, even if I have to tie your paws together and drag you around like a prisoner! Do you want me to do that to you, Roxanne?"

Buck watched Rosalina explode at her stunned twin. His eye widened in shock. Never had he seen her so angry ever since she told him what she really thought of her step father. _Well, this escalated rather quickly._ The male thought when Rosalina jerked her sister up only to push her against a nearby tree. Buck snapped out of his shocked stupor and went over to the twins to pull Rosalina away from Roxanne before things got ugly.

Rosalina wriggled in his grasp, telling him to let her go. Buck refused to obey her command and kept his arms wrapped around her front until she calmed down. Roxanne wanted to make this another opportunity to run, but she stayed put, knowing that the single-eyed male would somehow find a way to grab a hold of her as well. Her gaze remained on the ground in shame. To be honest, she didn't know what came over her. Her twin was right. She was supposed to protect her. Tears flowed down her face. She had failed Rosalina.

"All right, ladies, let's all calm down and continue on our adventure." Buck loosened his grip on Rosalina and let her go. During the walk, Rosalina had an iron hold on Roxanne's wrist, determined to prevent this incident from happening again. The male sighed. _Females can be so confusing. Ah, they're in their adolescent years. They go through things like that. Get all angsty and ready to rip a guy's head off his shoulders. Rosy almost ripped Roxie's head off back there if it weren't for me. _

A calm voice meekly said his name, bringing him back to reality. "Wot is it, lass?" Buck looked at Rosalina from the corner of his eye. She looked a little weary and guilty. Her energy was drained after all the running they had to do to go through the jungle to find Roxanne and she used the remaining energy she had left to tackle and scream at her twin when they found her. He looked up and saw it was getting dark. They had no choice but to set up camp once more. Not only that, but he had to come up with another way to bring them back home, since Roxanne ran out of the path they were previously using. Plus, Buck had promised Rosalina that once they found her, he was going to wash up the blood that caked his fur. They'd have to walk a little more. There was a calm stream up ahead. He could wash the blood off him there.

"Rosy, do you think you can hang in there for another ten minutes? We're on another path, and this one has a stream that's only a few minute walk from where we are right now. We'll have a water source and I can wash the dry blood off me. How about it?" Rosalina gave an exhausted nod in response. Buck patted her head, giving her a grin in which she tiredly returned.

Roxanne glanced at her sister from behind her bangs then looked down at the ground. After what she did to Rosalina, she couldn't bring herself to look at her. She was pretty sure her sister hated her just because she was trying to protect her. That was it. Roxanne had been too overprotective and paranoid. Her sleeping patterns also changed ever since they fell down here. She had been staying up more than she would sleep, which wasn't like her. This place has changed her whole life as well as her sister's. Buck was right. This place definately wasn't something she'd be used to compared to her home.

Ten minutes of walking passed by quickly and they were now settled down near the stream. Buck had collected a bowl-shaped stone on the way to use so he could scoop some water into it and pour the water over himself. He was still washing the blood of his fur while the twins drank from the stream. They were also eating some fruit and fish Buck had gotten for them once they reached their destination. The girls were rather silent this evening. They didn't speak a single word to each other. Rosalina was still upset at Roxanne.

Who could blame her, though? He was frustrated with her, too, but he didn't show it. He would have actually let Rosalina bind her wrists together with a vine and drag her around to keep her with them. Of course, he was too nice for that and started to let the incident go. Roxanne would grow on him soon. He just had to give her some more time. Another self-assuring smile twisted his lips at the thought as he did before.

Once Buck was sure he got all the dry blood off his fur, he went up to a decapitated fish head one of the twins tore off and grabbed another fish head and started playing ventriloquist with them. "That Buckminster is going to get these girls killed!" The fish head in Buck's left paw said in a high-pitched voice. He saw the sisters turn their heads to look at him with different expressions. Rosalina was giving him a small smile while Roxanne remained unimpressed. That didn't surprise the male.

"Yeah, especially with Rudy running around. That brown-eyed gal didn't help at all, running around in the jungle like a suicidal lunatic!" This got Roxanne's attention. She whipped her head around, a glare burning into the already dead soul of the fish in Buck's right paw. She was about to do something ridiculous. She was going to respond to the fish head.

"Excuse me? I had a reason to run away: to get away from this nutjob that claims he is going to take us home in one piece!" Rosalina harshly elbowed her sister's side. _He's trying to brighten the mood! _Her silent message went to Roxanne and she quieted down. Sadly, he didn't continue. He was just making the tension between them worsen.

Night came by swiftly. Rosalina was pretending to sleep in a leaf pile she made herself while Roxanne sat near the stream, staring at her reflection. She looked terrible. She still didn't clean her wounds she got during her fight with the dinosaurs back in the Canyon of Your Worst Nightmare and they were on the brink of getting infected. Dark circles formed underneath her eyes but they could barely be seen through her snow white fur. Roxanne broke down, sobbing softly to herself, her salty tears falling into the stream. She was very tired, but she couldn't sleep past two hours without worrying about Rosalina.

Buck had heard her crying for he was now by her side and stopped sharpening and cleaning his knife. "Roxie, wot's wrong?"

"Why do you care?" She looked up from the calm waters to meet Buck's gaze. Her eyes didn't have any more strength to glare at him. She wore a hopeless shimmer in her ember eyes.

"Will you tell me wot's on your mind?"

"Why do you care? I've been awful to you. Besides, I'm okay. I'm fine." Roxanne felt her body quiver with more sobs wracking her body. _No, I'm all right. Don't..._ More burning tears fell down her face, proving herself wrong. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. She knew it was Buck, but why? Why was he still being kind to her after her cruelty towards him? She didn't want his sympathy.

Buck remained silent and let the jill cry her eyes out until she couldn't cry anymore. Roxanne soon looked up at him. "Why are you being nice to me, after all I've done and how I treated you? Y-you don't hate me." The last part was more of a statement than a question.

The male chuckled at Roxanne. "Lass, you're just afraid. I understand that. You're afraid of me. I understand that, too. Listen, I will get you girls home. I'll do whatever it takes to get you two home, be it sacrificing my life -which I have done twice so far- or be it some otha' way. Roxie, you have ta' trust me, lass. Wot you did back at the canyon could have gotten yourself in danger. I don't mean the part where you fought the dinos, that was amazing, but I mean when you left your sister behind. You really hurt her when you did that, you know? She could have lost you if it weren't fo' me. If you continue no' ta' trust me, you could get yourself killed if you keep doing things your way. Do you understand?"

Roxanne nodded her head. "I didn't know what came over me when I did that, to be honest. This place is making me lose my sanity. I've been so paranoid and exhausted lately. It's not like me."

Buck began to laugh. "I completely relate to you with losing sanity. I've lost it a long time ago. Hey, and there's no reason to be paranoid, lass. You know that I'll do everything in my power ta' get you and Rosy home. You do know that now, right? Of course, you do. As fo' being tired, do try to get some sleep, all right? I'm keeping watch all night. I'll wake you and your sister up if we happen to have any carnivorous dinosaurs come our way to find a midnight snack."

"Okay. Oh, and Buck," Roxanne hugged the male, "thank you so much, for everything. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I'm so sorry." Buck took a while to get over his shock, but he hugged her back. The young girl nearly fell asleep on him due to his fur being so warm and she was very tired. The last thing Roxanne heard before she fell asleep on him was his hearty chuckle. Buck carried her back and placed her next to Rosalina, who lifted her head just as she felt her sister's fur touch her back.

"Did you hear all of that or did you just wake up?" Buck asked the blue-eyed teen.

Rosalina nodded, a smile gracing her lips. She carefully got up as to not wake Roxanne. "Thank you. I bet that was all she needed: a good pep talk. Maybe now, she'll trust you more. I heard everything." Buck returned her smile and said it was no problem. He told her Roxanne even hugged him, causing Rosalina's smile to become wider.

"That's amazing, Buck! Thank you so much for finally getting through to her. You made my night. Well, I guess I'll get some sleep. Busy day tomorrow, right? Duh, dumb question. Okay goodnight." With a small giggle, Rosalina let her eye lids fall and her body curl up next to her sister.

Buck went back to where he was previously and went back to sharpening and cleaning his knife for the next day.

* * *

><p>Yay! Roxanne likes Buck now. *looks at clock on laptop* Looks like I'll be leaving to go to school in a few minutes. See ya'll later! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<p>

Sweethalo90 :D


	11. Chapter 10

Book 1: Breaking the Ice Chapter 10

Sup! Now that I'm on Christmas Break, I'll have enough time working on this fanfiction and getting it done! I apologize this chapter is so short. If I promised in the previous chapter that I was gonna make this chapter longer, I'm sorry I didn't keep that promise. I've been busy with school. You know how that is. Oh! And my birthday's in two days. It'll be the end of the world because I'll be old enough to get my driver's permit. Rofl! Just kidding! Anyway, I don't own anything but my OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When Roxanne woke up the next morning, she saw Buck drawing something in the dirt. She got up carefully as to not awake Rosalina and walked on all fours to see what her guide was doing. Sloppy drawings surrounded the male weasel and he was adding more of them. Not only that, but he was muttering inaudible words under his breath.<p>

"Buck, what are you doing? Are you trying to graffiti the ground? You're not doing a very good job at it." Roxanne joked, catching Buck's attention.

He replied, "Ha ha ha, very funny. No, I'm trying ta' decide which path we're going ta' take. We would have been on our way to the Plates of Woe if you wouldn't have ran away. No matter. Anyway, there are two paths we can take. Both are dangerous, but the first one is no' as dangerous as the second one. First place is what I like ta' call The Chasm of Death and the second place is The Lavender Cave."

"Wait, what's the Lavender Cave?"

"The Lavender Cave plays some kind of tune and has purple fog. Don't ask me how it does that because I don't know. The closer you get ta' the other side of the cave, the more the tune will increase in volume. It's been rumored that the Lavender Cave's tune will make you depressed, make you think suicidal thoughts, give you really bad migraines, and other symptoms. I've learned that the hard way. I hate the place, but I kind of wanna go there. Chasm of Death isn't as bad, just as long as you don't breathe in the fumes, you'll be fine. So, pick your poison."

Roxanne rolled her eyes at Buck and gave it some thought. After all they've been through -they being her and Rosalina- she would have to go with the one that didn't seem as bad. Roxanne may have finally warmed up to Buck a little, but she still got headaches from him whenever he'd talk to the stones and trees every once in a while. They even had to stop in there tracks to have a rock phone conversation to nobody in particular on their way to the stream. "Chasm of Death, I suppose. No offense, but you give me enough headaches as it is with your talking to inanimate objects. Second, Rose and I have been through enough already. So, I don't want to suffer from any suicidal thoughts or depression. Yeah, I choose Chasm of Death."

Buck chortled, "That's wot they always choose: the easy way out." There was a hint of slight disappointment in his tone, which was confusing to Roxanne because he did say he kind of hated the Lavender Cave. She reminded herself that he was crazy. "No matter. Go wake your twin, Roxie. We gotta move."

"Yeah, don't call me Roxie. Okay? It makes you seem like a creep." Roxanne said before doing what Buck told her to do. A small chuckle could be heard from behind her. _Hopefully, he won't call me Roxie again just to make me mad._

The three weasels went on their way to the Chasm of Death, Buck leading the way as always. Rosalina and Roxanne walked with their arms linked together. The blue-eyed jill was smiling a wide smile. Roxanne wasn't sure whether she was excited that they were almost home or if it was something else. Finally, Rosalina turned to face her, the smile never vanishing from her face. "Sis, I overheard you and Buck talking last night. I heard everything. I'm so glad you decided to trust him! I figured you just needed more time. Seems I was right."

"Yeah, sure." Roxanne shrugged.

"So, let's talk all in seriousness now. What are we going to do once Buck takes us back home?" The twins looked at each other as if trying to get the answer by scanning each other's eyes.

The hazel-eyed jill sighed, "Well, I guess we'll just try to avoid Tim at all cost and find a new place to stay. It still won't be safe to waltz around the village with Tim still around. He'd kill us. Wait, he wanted us dead. Remember when he broke the thin ice and caused us to fall down here? If he saw that we're alive, he'd try to plot more ways of killing us. What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to think of something when we get there." Rosalina replied.

Buck heard their conversation. He wasn't very happy when he found out their step-father intentionally tried to kill them, but kept his usually cheery grin on his face. If it weren't so dangerous in his world, he would have offered to take them in, but alas. Rosalina was too naïve and fragile and Roxanne...Buck shook his head. They still wouldn't survive down here. _You could teach them, you know? You could teach them everything you know and they'd be able to take care of themselves if you aren't around, or they're trying to find food, or if they are fighting dinosaurs. _A voice in his head whispered.

The male picked up a random stone and started talking into it so he could answer back to the voice. "I can't do that. They're just teenage girls. They should be talking about boys and braiding their hair, no' fighting dinos and fighting fo' survival every day. That's _my_ job. They wouldn't last long if I were to adopt them and make them have a few days of boot camp just so they would know what ta' do in certain situations. They are better off up there than here."

Roxanne, having heard the rock phone conversation, spoke up with a hint of hurt in her voice, "Excuse me! First off, that sounded a little sexist when you said we were supposed to talk about boys and braid each other's tails or whatever you said, which is something we can't do anyway because of Tim, who kinda keeps away from the village. Second, you don't think girls can be tough? Did you not see how I fought those dinosaurs back in the Canyon of Your Worst Nightmare? Lastly, I can handle a few days of boot camp if it were to give me more ways to protect Rosalina and provide for ourselves."

"Lass, you may think you have some signs of being able to survive down here, but Rosy...she's just a frail little thing, no' ta' mention innocent-minded. I'd hate if something bad happened to her. She wouldn't last long down here." Buck sighed, ending the rock conversation by tossing it to the side carelessly.

It was Rosalina's turn to pipe up. "I could always learn when to be more serious and alert. I may seem fragile to you, but I can take the beatings Tim throws at me almost every night, even though I...cry during most of them. You could teach me how to defend myself or help me become stronger. There are many things you could teach me and Roxanne."

Buck let out a gentle laugh, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop! Your place is up there and mine is here, with Rudy, my wife, Roger, and Momma and her kids. If you remember that story I told you two about the herd, they'll probably take you in and let you live with them. You'd be a part of their strange herd."

_I want to stay with you, even if it means to fight for survival every day. Just as long as I'm away from Tim, I'll be fine with you and so will Roxanne. _Rosalina said in her mind. Her cerulean eyes gazed at the ground as her facial expression changed to a depressed one. Buck seemed to notice her saddened expression and muttered an apology to her. Roxanne lightly patted her twin's head before she, Buck, and Rosalina began walking some more.

Rosalina began to suppress her tears that were stinging the brims of her eyes. She didn't want to go back. She was frightened and nervous about Tim spotting them when they returned. Before the girl could stop them, fresh, hot tears began to spill down her cheeks. Her sister sideway-glanced at her sadly. The hazel-eyed teen knew why she was crying. Buck had crushed her hopes of staying here with him so she wouldn't have to take more beatings from their step dad. Rosalina had grown attached to him. She thought of him as a father figure, a crazy one at that.

"Sis, you knew he wasn't going to adopt us, right? If you haven't noticed, he seems to enjoy freedom than to take care of burdens like us and we're taking his freedom away from him just by having him take us home." Roxanne whispered in Rosalina's ear, causing her to whimper and cry some more.

"I was so stupid for thinking he'd want to keep us away from Tim. I...I...I actually thought of him more as a father than Tim ever was. He took care of us, made sure we were fed, saved our lives numerous of times, and he was so kind. I don't want to think of leaving him so soon. I'm going to miss him." Rosalina sniffled. She wiped her tears away with the back of her paw and glanced back down.

Buck could have sworn he felt a pang of guilt stab at his heart. He wasn't sure though and was determined not to show it. Realizing they were almost approaching their destination, he informed them they were getting close without turning his head, not wanting to see Rosalina's disheartened face. _Poor lass. I can't help that I prefer her and Roxie to be somewhere safer. Hopefully, she understands._

Rosalina began to hum a sad little tune to herself then muttered a few words from the song, "_Find another kind of thrill. Find another way to feel this loneliness..._" Buck was hoping she didn't sing that part of her song out loud to make him feel worse than he did.

"Listen, Rosy, I'm just doing this for your safety, Roxanne's as well. You'd be better off finding a new home and laying low to avoid your step father than staying here. I've said it many times already, but it's the best decision. I'm sorry."

"I don't care! I like it down here! At least, I'm with somebody who doesn't harm me or Roxanne and actually cares about us. The last mammal I knew who showed signs of affection and care toward us was our mother before that...that...that _brute_ killed her!"

This was going to be difficult reasoning with her. Buck could see that, too. "And I know that pain, Rosy, but the herd is a kind bunch once you get to know 'em."

"I...I...never mind." Rosalina shook her head before suppressing her tears once more. Roxanne gave Buck an apologetic look.

"She's probably still cranky because I woke her from her beauty sleep this morning." She had murmured to him when they continued on their path.

* * *

><p>This chapter was kind of inspired by SnowyStoat (sorry if I didn't say your username right) when I was reading hisher fanfiction last night. Rosalina wanted to stay in the dino world with Buck but he didn't want her or Roxanne to stay with him for their safety. Yeah, so I guess that's all I feel like saying right now. I will try to be faster at getting my chapter up and done and put on here. Until next time, bye!

EDIT: Just changed up the chapter near the end. Okay, try this again.


	12. Author's Note- Bad News

**Author's Note**

**Hello, everyone! Well, if anybody has been wondering why I haven't updated a new chapter of my remake of Breaking the Ice 1...let's just say I do not have the inspiration to continue this story. I am having more ideas for ROTG (Rise of the Guardians) fanfictions than for the future chapters of the remake. I'm am super sorry that I am having to make this after so long. I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted. If I ever get off my lazy bum and work on them, I hope you will enjoy my Rise of the Guardians fanfictions. I feel bad about this, so if that's enough to make up for it, then great. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to finish this, but I just don't have the inspiration for this or any other Ice Age fanfictions anymore. Hope there's no hard feelings and until the next time I update, sayonara. **

**-Sweethalo90**


End file.
